Kotetsu Verite
by tutcat
Summary: some fixes Tenchi is back and things are ... chap 13 up R & R plz
1. Kotetsu Verite

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
Kotetsu verite  
  
Late in summer at the Masaki household. It's been three months since the rebirth of Mayuka. The girls were doing what they always do. Mihoshi was on the porch sleeping like always. Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki (kid form) were watching their love soaps in the living room. Ryoko fell asleep in a tree while watching Tenchi train. Mayuka was with Washu in her lab.  
  
After Tenchi had finished his practice for the day he was walking down the steps thinking to himself. 'I need to choose, but I don't want to hurt any one. I love them all but....'   
"But what" said a voice?  
"Who? What? Where?" Tenchi spun on a dime looking in all directions. Not seeing anyone he continued down the steps. If I didn't know better that sounded like Tsunami. After some thought he decided that she was the one he heard but couldn't figure why she would have talked to him on her own without him or Sasami asking to talk to her.  
"Because I was called by you." Tsunami said as she appeared in front of Tenchi.  
"When? I don't remember calling you."  
"Last night in your sleep you called me and asked if I could help you. So here I am. What did you want my help with?"  
"Oh. Iwantedyoutohelpmewiththegirls." Tenchi said under his breath.  
"Nani?!?!?!?!"  
"I wanted to know if you would help me with the girls. I love them all but..."  
"But what?"  
"But I get this kind of feeling."  
"What feeling?"  
"I can't place it. Its like I know that they love me. Hell they tell me every day but it's like a word, not the feeling or the action that goes with it. Also it's like they trust me but to a point. If they love me wouldn't they trust me no matter what? I trust them but sometimes its like I can't. I don't want it to be that way." Tenchi said with a tear running down his face.  
"So what is it that you want from me?"  
"Well while I was training with grandpa I remember something that he had told me a long time ago. I can't remember the name but it was a test of love and trust."  
"Oh the Kotetsu verite."  
"That's it. "  
"So you want my help in testing them?"  
"Yes"  
"Hmm, before I decide if I'm going to help you or not I need to know some things."  
"Ah, sure I don't see why not."  
"Good, first those that pass this test what do they get out of this test? Second, the ones that fail this test what will you do with them?"  
" I hadn't thought that far. Sorry about that." Tenchi said with his hands behind his head.  
"Well, how about this. You will marry those that pass your test on the spot" Tenchi's eye's went big as he was hearing this, and those that don't you will marry one year later."  
"Nani?"  
"Well that is what you wanted didn't you? To marry them all?"  
"Yes it is but..." he thinks for about this for a few minutes. Then he tells Tsunami. "How about this. Those that pass will be bonded to me and those that don't won't be bonded but still will be married to me but with out the bond."  
"Hmmm, deal on the first part but not on the second." now she starts to think. After a while "You will be bonded to all the girls but for those that fail there will be a catch."  
"I'm listening."  
"You can feel and hear their thoughts of love but they will not be able to feel yours."  
"Yes and No, they can hear my thoughts and feel me if I touch them but if they try to touch me they will be pushed back from me. It should stay that way till they have proven their love and trust to themselves not to me but themselves. As long as there is doubt in their hearts they will not be allowed to touch me. Ok?"  
"Have you done this before?" Tsunami asked laughing. 'I'd hate to be on the other end of a negotiation table with him.' "Sounds fair. Rough but fair. So what do you need me to do?"  
"Well, first we need........." Tenchi explains what he needs and how he wants it to work. 


	2. The Setup

THE SETUP  
  
"So that's how I want it to work and what I want it to look like." Tenchi finished after the last hour and a half of negotiations with Tsunami.  
  
"Hmmm, it will take a little time to get all the pieces needed." Tsunami explained  
  
"How long?"  
  
"At least 24 hours no more than 36"  
  
"That's cool. It will allow me time to set things up on my side. I should be able to collect what I need by then. Lets just say two days from now before dinner I'll meet you here to pick them up."  
  
"Agreed, anything else on your mind?"  
  
"Now that you mention it yes there is. I'll need the use of the spaceship tree Tsunami for a trip."  
  
"Can I ask why, being you could always use Ryo-ohki or your powers?"  
  
"Well one is the fact that Washu and Ryoko are linked to her. And the other is that I will need to talk to you about some things on the way. Plus it will give them time to be tested. The trip shouldn't take more than a week at the most. If every thing goes right it should only take three days."  
  
"Is there any thing that I should have prepared ahead of time?"  
  
"Yep tell the Jurai ship builders to build a copy of Tsunami but leave the command component and tree left out. Also have them prep a spot for Mayuka's tree next to mine. I'll be placing her tree during this trip."  
  
"They have been informed. The ship tree will be completed in six days. Anything else?"  
  
"Not as of yet, but there will be some once we get to Jurai. Small ones, one big one but small ones."  
  
"I see. Well I'm of to get the pieces" she starts to fade out  
  
"Wait I forgot something." Tenchi said just before she was gone.  
  
She faded back in "Hmmm?" Tenchi walked over to her and put his hand on the side of her face. She froze.  
  
Tenchi kissed her lightly on the lips then walked the rest of the way back to the house saying over his shoulder "Thank you for your help. Remember Sasami is not to have your memories too, tell after this is over."  
  
It was ten minutes later that Tsunami finally was able to move or even think straight. 'Yep that's one guy I won't be able to say no to. To bad he's my son. Then again I'll be able to have him if....' She said to herself with a smile. 'But only if....'  
  
Tenchi stepped into the house laughing to himself 'this is going to be good, how come I never thought of this earlier?' he walked up to his room so he could change and take a quick bath before dinner. At dinner the gang was all there, talking about their day. As always a fight broke out but Tenchi stepped in this time. "Stop it now!"  
  
"But..." Ryoko and Ayeka said together.  
  
"But nothing! This has gone to far, both of you go to your rooms now!" Everyone froze as they saw two of Tenchi's light-hawk wings. One pointing at each girl "And stay there till I come and talk to you. Is that clear?!" They both nodded in fear "I can't hear you."  
  
"Yeah its clear." said Ryoko as she faded away  
  
"It is very clear lord Tenchi." as Ayeka walked to her room.  
  
'Perfect, now I will have time with each one alone with out any interruptions.' "Gram pa, I have a request."  
  
"Yes Tenchi?"  
  
"Tomorrow's training can we start it at noon?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Is there a reason for it to be that early?"  
  
"Yes because the training that will go down is one I have been looking forward to for a long time and I feel ready for it. Mihoshi I would like it very much if you were there. Bring your cube with you, when you come please."  
  
"Sure." said Mihoshi  
  
"Little Washu can I talk to you in your lab after dinner?"  
  
"Ok"   
  
"Sasami can you make a plate for Ryoko and Ayeka so I can take to them when I go to talk to them please."  
  
"Sure coming right up" Sasami got up and went in the kitchen to fix the plates.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Washu's lab  
  
"So what did you want to talk about Tenchi?" still scared from what happened at dinner.  
  
"I've decided to give you that final sample, miss Washu." Tenchi stated.  
  
"Little Washu!"  
  
"Miss Washu"  
  
"Little"  
  
"Miss or you don't ever get it." explained Tenchi  
  
"Ok, ok, ok miss it is. So I can have it now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you said I could have it one minute ago." she said with a few sniffs "Your so mean."  
  
"I said 'I've decided to give it to you' not 'you can have it now'. Anyway if you want that sample your going to have to earn it."  
  
"What do you mean earn it? What do I have to do to 'earn it'?"  
  
"Come to the shrine tomorrow at noon and be prepared to earn your sample." Tenchi turned to go out of the lab. After opening the door to leave "You may have to fight for that sample so I suggest you get plenty of sleep." with that he stepped out of the lab and closed the door.   
  
"I'm finally going to get that sample. Yes, yes, yes, yes, wait a minute what did he mean fight for that sample? Well who cares my experiments will finally be completed once I get that sample. " She said as she went to her room to get that sleep that Tenchi said she will need.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ayeka's room  
  
After collecting the plates for the girls and checking on Mayuka, Tenchi decided to go to Ayeka's room first thinking Ryoko will be the hardest to work on so he will need more time on her. Knocking at her door "Ayeka it's me Tenchi can I come in?"  
  
"A-ah y" sniff "yes lord Tenchi" Ayeka said. Tenchi went in the room and wasn't to shocked at what he saw. She was in the middle of the room on her hands and knees bowed as low as she could with her forehead on her hands "Tenchi please forgive me I'm sorry for fighting. I'll do any thing that I have to do to have your forgiveness."  
  
'Oh, sweeeet didn't have to do anything and got what I want. But I think I'll make her sweat some.' "Ayeka I may never forgive the two of you for it; this time. I've told you two too many times to stop the fighting but you keep doing it. How am I suppose to trust you if you will not do what I ask? Tell me, is that how you show your love for someone. If that person can't trust you, how do you expect that person to love you?" with that last statement Ayeka started to cry her heart out. She knew that he was saying the truth. 'Gotcha' "You know Ayeka there is a way for you to earn some of my trust back." Ayeka slowly stop crying.  
  
"There is?  
  
"Yep, do you want to know?"  
  
"Yes please, I'll do anything. Anything to earn your love."  
  
"Good, first you will learn to respect everyone in this house. Don't worry she will be told this as well. Second, tomorrow at noon you will be at the shrine in full battle gear ready to fight for that trust and love you want."  
  
"Yes lord Tenchi. As you wish lord Tenchi"  
  
"Good, now here is your dinner after finishing this get your sleep you will need It. " he places the food in front of her and turns for the door. "Good night sweet Ayeka." with that he left before she could say a word.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Ryoko's room  
  
'This is going to be rough' "Can I come in?" Tenchi said as he knocked on her door.  
  
"Sure" she said with a few sniffs. Tenchi walked in her room and closed and locked the door. Ryoko was in the fetal position on her bed so he sat at the end of the bed and handed her the food.  
  
"Here, I had Sasami put a plate together for you and Ayeka." She took it and started to eat slowly "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that but..." he started to say.  
  
"No, we deserved it." She stopped him shaking her head. "If we would just listen to you and stop fighting you wouldn't have had to. I love you so much Tenchi, it hurts me to know that I keep breaking your trust but I will try as hard as I can not to break your trust and win your love."  
  
"Really, you really mean that. That your going to put everything you have in trying to earn back my trust and my love?" 'Damn this is way to easy.'  
  
"Yes that is the truth. If that is what I have to do. That is what I must do."  
  
"Good." with that he got up and put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her on the lips and went to the door. "There is a lot more where that came from but you have to earn it to get it, so finish eating and get your sleep my angel. Oh yeah, be at the shrine tomorrow at noon ready to fight for that love and trust you want." he said while closing the door. Five minutes later Ryoko finally was able to move so she could finish her food.   
  
Tenchi walked downstairs and saw Sasami reading on the couch. "Sasami I have a favor for you...." 


	3. Phase one

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
Faze one -   
  
It was a very nice morning at the Masaki residence. Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, and Ryoko were in the onsen taking their morning baths. Sasami was cooking brunch and also preparing Mayuka's travel bag for the upcoming event. She finished the food preparations then started with the medical supplies. The typical re-supplying of the 1st aid kit, IV's, and the like.  
  
-------------------------  
  
9:30am Onsen  
  
Ryoko 'I wonder why he wants me to be ready to fight at noon?'  
  
Washu "Well you're not the only one that has to be there at noon, you know."  
  
"What?!" both Ryoko and Ayeka screamed  
  
"Oh yeah that's true. I'll be there and also grandpa. But Washu why are you going to be there?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Tenchi said that I had to be there also. Ayeka how about you, are you suppose to be there too?" Washu asked with a sly smile  
  
"Yes, lord Tenchi had ask me to be there and to be ready to fight for... Never mind." she said  
  
"Fight for what princess? for Tenchi's love and trust? Because if it is for that I'm the one that's going to get it princess."  
  
"well if you have to know demon yes, that is what I'm going to fight for."  
  
"Hmm, you two are fighting for his love and trust. I'm fighting for that last sample and Mihoshi is fighting cause he asked her to." explained Washu  
  
"It looks like we get to have our final fight for Tenchi princess." Ryoko said while cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Yes it does, and know this demon, I will not be holding back this time."  
  
"Neither will I Princess."  
.  
Ryoko and Ayeka were in a stare down with sparks flying between them when Sasami came in. "That's a no; no you two, if you fight before noon it is an automatic disqualification. Now get out of the bath and come down and eat all of you." with that she left.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
11:00 Living room  
  
"I wander were Tenchi is. He wasn't here to eat?" asked Ryoko  
  
"He is preparing the shrine for the fight." says Sasami  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Easy, he told me this morning and he also gave me some instructions that I'm suppose to give you all once we get to the shrine so let's go."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
11:30 Shrine  
  
"Ok, now that everyone is here let's get started." Sasami says once the group makes it to the practice spot. "First off are the rules of this exercise. Anything goes kicking, punching, missiles, etc.. The only no no's are no hitting an unconscious person and no killing. Second there have been a few changes to the line up. Ayeka you are to call Azaka and Kamidake they are to participate in this also."  
  
"Azaka, Kamidake." the two guardians appear next to Ayeka. "It looks like lord Tenchi wants you two to join this exercise with the rest of us."  
  
"As you wish maam"  
  
Sasami walked in front of Mihoshi "Mihoshi let me see your cube." Mihoshi handed it over. Sasami spun it a few times and Mihoshi's power armor appeared. "Mihoshi due to the power difference you will use this so it will be fair." after saying that; she walked away from her towards Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
"What power difference?" Asked Mihoshi. Everyone except for Sasami's face faulted only because she knew she was going to say something like that.  
  
"And this is for you gram pa." Sasami handed him Tenchi-ken "Little Washu I have a few requests."  
  
"Hmm?" Washu said. "What is it, Sasami?"  
  
"First I need you to activate all you monitoring systems. Second I need you to set up a system so I can transport the injured off the field when needed. Third and most important is that you have to deactivate your ability to use your halo-pad during this. You can reactivate your halo-pad after this is over and yes you get to keep a copy of all data collected as long as Tenchi gets a copy as well."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem." Washu tells Sasami. Her halo-pad appears and she types a few commands "Done."  
  
"Thank you." Sasami started to go through a mental checklist 'Washu check, Mihoshi check, Gram pa check, Ayeka check, Tenchi...' "Oh yeah forgot one thing. Your opponent isn't each other its Tenchi." everyone had a surprised look on their faces. "It's all of you vs. Tenchi. If you guys win you get what you want if you lose...." she just shrugged her shoulders then looked at her watch. Everyone watched Sasami walk over to the side and sit in a floating chair next to Ryo-ohki and Mayuka who was in a car seat. They all watched as she hit a button and a bubble shield formed over them and they rose in the air to clear the field of play. As they were rising in the air Sasami's watch beeped 12:00 noon.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
12:00 Shrine  
  
As if on cue Tenchi exploded out of the trees. He was wearing his light-hawk armor with his light-hawk sword in his left hand. Before anyone could react to him he fired five bolts from his right hand. Then he engaged his gram pa. First two hit Azaka and Kamidake sending both flying back into the trees 40 ft away. The third landed at the feet of Washu and Ryoko tossing them 15ft in different directions. The fourth hit Ayeka's shield and propelled her into Azaka. The last shot went at Mihoshi, She dodged the shot by jumping up and doing a back flip. While in mid-air she let loose 3 missiles at Tenchi. When she landed she rushed forward.  
  
Tenchi was engaged with his gram pa, parrying, slashing, dodging, and blocking. He felt the missiles coming and teleported behind them. Yosho knocked down two of them but the last one did a terminal attack when it lost its target. It hit the ground 2ft in front of him which tossed him 5ft. Mihoshi engaged Tenchi and was holding her own when Washu and Ryoko finally got up and both fired almost at the same time. Almost being the key, there was a 0.25 second time difference just enough time for Tenchi. As the shots came in one light hawk wing formed and deflected the shots up; then the other formed and redirected the shots back at them. (Washu's arriving first was redirected at Ryoko and then Ryoko's was redirected at Washu) Hitting them and sending them both 50ft back into the trees.  
  
Ayeka had seen this and saw that Tenchi moved to fast for her blocks to form up to hold him. She decided on a plan. "Azaka Kamidake" the guardians appeared "Azaka team up with Washu and Kamidake you team up with Ryoko support and defend. Work in groups of two. Don't separate from your partner. We need to drag this fight out as long as we can to wear Him down then Ryoko can finish it. She is the key to victory for us. We need to buy her about 4 hours 37 minutes no less. Now go." after saying that she went to Yosho's side to do the same as the guardians.  
  
"Yes your highness." at that, they did as told. With this new configuration they were able to hold their own with Tenchi for 3 hours 40 minutes before the first from their side fell. The only problem was it was Ayeka and Yosho that fell. Tenchi had redirected some shots from Mihoshi at Yosho which pushed him back just enough to leave an opening for Tenchi to take a shot at Ayeka. Tenchi rushed forward, and used one of his light-hawk-wings to keep Yosho off him and used the other two to open a hole in her defense so he could shoulder block her in the mid section. As she started to fly off he grabbed her leg and swung her at Yosho. Tenchi hit him with her and then he let go of her. The two flew into a tree knocking both out.   
  
"Sasami" said Tenchi as he picked up Tenchi-ken from the ground.  
  
"Yes?" Sasami  
  
"Transport my gram pa and Ayeka please."  
  
"You got it." she hit a button and Yosho and Ayeka teleported to Washu's lab for treatment from the waiting med robots.  
  
Without Ayeka's command and control their organization and coordination slipped. Because of this; the next casualty happen five minutes later. Those casualties just happen to be Azaka, Washu and Kamidake. The plan was for Ryoko and Washu to fire bolts at Tenchi but spaced far enough apart that would force him to use his lh-wings to defend their shots. Then have Azaka and Kamidake fire their shots from a different angle about one second after they fired theirs. There was only one flaw in Washu's plan. As planed Mihoshi engaged Tenchi and distracted him. Ryoko, Washu, Azaka, and Kamidake fired their shots as planned. Just as planned Tenchi defended the first two shots deflecting them at Azaka and Kamidake. As Azaka's and Kamidake's shots came in Washu realized something 'there is something wrong, I don't know, what it is but there is something wrong.' Then that's when she finally noticed the blue blade in Tenchi's hand but how could he have it? When it was Yosho who was suppose to have it. When did he manage to get Tenchi-ken? That means. "Oh god no!" She couldn't turn her eyes from where the shots where to hit Tenchi. When the shots appeared to be one foot away the third and final light-hawk-wing appeared to her shame. *I'm supposed to be the greatest scientist in the galaxy how can this be? How did I miss that, how could somebody like me, miss something so simple as the color change in his sword. Knowing it signified that he had use of the third wing once again.* as she was thinking that the shots reflected right at her. *I hope using all my energy and all my reserve I can put up a shield to stop this* *you know you only have enough to stop one but there are two. And you are suppose to be the greatest scientist in the whole galaxy!* Washu's world went black. The next thing Washu saw was the roof of her lab and Sasami's face hanging above her.  
  
Ryoko after firing her shot rushed at Tenchi and he had also started to come her way. Then it happened, here link with Washu just disappeared. With alarm she spun to look were Washu was to see what happened. That was a critical tactical mistake. It was the opening Tenchi needed to end this fight. He slashed in like a bat out of hell and deactivated his blade. While Ryoko was distracted he slammed Tenchi-ken into her stomach that caused her to lose her breath and then it shocked her making her blackout for ten seconds. She slammed into the ground with Tenchi standing over her ready to knock her out of the exercise. But Mihoshi was able to get there in time to get him off her.  
  
Tenchi knew that if he didn't end this soon he was going to pass out do to fatigue. So he broke contact with Mihoshi. As she tried to come back in he grabbed one of the wings and threw it at her just as he did when he fought Kagato. It hit her in the mid-section causing her to fold over. He had the other two strike her in the sides as he came forward and delivered a devastating attack. 'That attack looked like a 32 hit ultra combo Tenchi dropped on me when he used Jago the last time we played. I know Mihoshi is going to feel that one in the morning.' thought Sasami. Mihoshi slammed into a tree and her power armor came apart.  
  
Ryoko was dizzy her vision was blurred and her energy level was really low. She barely knew where she was until she saw Mihoshi getting worked. She rushed to get to her aid but was too late. She was mad at herself because she didn't get there in time to help Mihoshi like Mihoshi was there for her. She saw Mihoshi's face just before she was transported away and saw her mouth moving trying to say "I'm sorry I failed..." Mihoshi passed out before finishing what she was saying.  
  
Ryoko was enraged and attacked. Tenchi went on the defensive to weather the storm. He knew that it was now or never. So when she went for an overhead slash he deactivated his blade and dodged to her left. While doing that he grabbed her waist and he spun around to her back. With this accomplished he placed Tenchi-ken at the base of her skull to shock her unconscious. He held on to her as she went out. "Ok Sasami transport Ryoko and go and make sure everyone is doing ok. Go ahead and wake Washu so she can tell you what you need to do. I'll be in once I clean up around here." Once Ryoko was transported to the lab, Tenchi left to go clean up the mess that had been caused.  
  
"You got it Tenchi." Sasami said.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Washu's lab  
  
"Little Washu?" Washu opened her eyes to Sasami's voice. "I need your help." she pointed to the rest of the group. Every one of them on a table just like she was except Mihoshi who was in a regenerating chamber.  
  
"Oh ok" said Washu. It took five minutes to clear her head enough to think straight but once she did; the two got to work fixing up everyone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Dinner Table  
  
Dinner only had four members ( the rest were recovering in the lab ). Tenchi, Ryo-ohki, Sasami, and baby Mayuka were all eating.  
  
"Did Washu have any problems with anyone's injuries?" Tenchi asked Sasami.  
  
"Hmm? Oh no, just minor sprains, bruises, concussions and cuts on everyone except Mihoshi."  
  
Afraid of what the answer would be, he still asked Sasami. "How bad is Mihoshi?"  
  
"Four broken ribs, sprained knee, pulled muscles in her back, and a broken arm. Washu says she will be fine by tomorrow at dinnertime. She just won't be able to anything for at least two weeks with that arm." Tenchi winced at the damage he had caused Mihoshi.  
  
"I'm going to have to apologize to her for that. Any way Sasami."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you for your help in this."  
  
"Ohhh, it's ok." she said blushing  
  
"Sasami there is going to be a meeting after dinner tomorrow. there is something I want you to wear in a brown bag in your room, change into it after we have dinner tomorrow. You're to wear that and only that during that time. You will understand why at that time. Please."  
  
'Sure thing Tenchi." the rest of the day and most of the next day was relativity quiet. Tenchi managed the shine for his grandpa. The rest of the group slowly emerged from the lab throughout the day.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Shrine  
  
Tenchi was in the main office when his grandpa showed up.   
  
"Tenchi." Kasuhito said.  
  
"Yes grandpa?"  
  
"That was a interesting training that you had set up. I was just wondering did you get all your questions answered?"  
  
"Actually I did. W-what h-how did you know?"  
  
Kasuhito smiled "Just as I thought you did have a reason for your actions. So what did you find?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Respect and trust is what I found. There were more things but I will reveal those things after Dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh I see, so it looks like there is going to be a lot of fireworks tonight."  
  
"I say there will be some but I need a favor from you if I can ask?"  
  
"Let me hear it and I can tell you if I can do as you ask."  
  
"Well I'm going on a trip for a couple of days. During that time there will be some things happening to the girls and I need you to keep a close eye on them. Especially after the third day I'm gone. Nerves will be very thin around here and I was hoping you could try to keep them straight till I can get back. To settle things back down."  
  
"I see, and how goes your decision?"  
  
"I have made my decision and that is why I'm taking this trip. To set things straight. And for the girls to make their own decision. I want to give them that time to make the right one. One with the heart not the mind. The mind might say yes but the heart may have doubts."  
  
"You have grown to be a wise man Tenchi. Sometimes Thickheaded but wise now and then."  
  
"Thank you grandpa." Tenchi turned to leave "I would like it if you were there. So can I expect you to be there then?"  
  
"Yes you may."  
  
"One last thing."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I would like to show Ayeka the truth about you. It's the only way I can get a true answer from her."  
  
"So how did you find out about me?"  
  
"Tsunami"  
  
"Then yes you may. It's about time I was going to put this old man to rest once again, soon anyway."  
  
"Thank you grandpa." Tenchi left the shrine to go to where he was to meet Tsunami.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Dinner  
  
Every member of the house was present. Tenchi's dad had come home for the weekend. Kyone had come back from a class that she had been taking at the galaxy police HQ. And everyone else was finally out of Washu's lab even Mihoshi who still had a cast on her arm. Tenchi had apologized to every one for hurting and injuring them.  
  
"Girls I'm sorry for what I've done and to make it up I have something for all of you. After dinner I'll give it to you."   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Everyone had gathered to see what Tenchi was going to give to the girls. Sasami had gone upstairs to change as Tenchi had asked earlier. Everyone was in waiting with anticipation. Tenchi came in the room with two boxes one black and a smaller blue box.  
  
"Kyone and Mihoshi, the two of you have been good friends to me and my family. To us you have even become part of this family. Your gifts are in this Blue box it is something I thought the two of you deserved a long time ago, so here." Tenchi opened the box and handed the two a badge and a patch each. "As of today you have been officially permanently assigned to this sector of space to be headquartered here on earth. Also you both are promoted to the rank of Captain to which you'll be co-post commanders of this sector. You will receive your first subordinates in two weeks time." everyone was in shock. They both looked at the badges and the patches and then each other and promptly passed out.  
  
"Tenchi how did you do that this is a Jurai protected zone?" asked Ayeka  
  
"That it is but all it takes is a Jurain royal family member to demand that GP set a permanent station to keep the likes of Kagato, Dr. Clay, and others like that from coming to the area again. Then drop some well placed names..." he shrugged his shoulders. There were some laughs. "Now to the rest of you. What I have here in this box is something that the rest of you want and don't want. It holds your dreams. That means your fantasies and your nightmares. Your heart will determine which it holds. There is one for each of you, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, and also Ryo-ohki. Ayeka you first, will you step forward please." she does "Ayeka two days ago you showed me that in a pressure situation you could keep your calm and your head. You also showed that you had a great command presence and an ability to get the most out of those who have decided to follow you. You were able to trust those around you with no question and you showed them that they could trust you too. For that I give you my trust and this." he opens the box to reveal five smaller boxes each with the name of each of the girls on it. He handed her the one with her name on it.  
  
"Thank you, lord Tenchi" then she sat down  
  
"Little Washu your up next. You have proven to be a trusting person when you want to be and a un-trust worthy person at other times but as with Ayeka you have proven the ability to get others to trust you and also you trusting them. So this is yours." Washu stepped up and grabbed hers then it happened. As she touched hers she went from her normal 12-year-old look to about the look of a 21 year old. "As I said before miss Washu, I think it is about time for you to grow-up and take the responsibility of your actions. Tsunami has assure me that the memories that you have lost or have forgotten on purpose will return to you over the next 7 days."  
  
"So that's how you did that Tsunami help you do this." she sat down also  
  
Ryo-ohki was next; hers went just like Washu's did she also had grown. She now looked like a 17 year old. "Washu I was wondering if you could help Ryo-ohki be able to talk like the rest of us.  
  
"That shouldn't be that hard. I'll get to it in the morning."  
  
"Thank you. Ryoko you have shown us all that you trust us and that we can trust you. You have even shown the ability to respect and follow others even if you and the other don't like each other much. You have also tried your best to fit in even if it was strange to you. You have been a big sister to some, a daughter to other, and even like a sister even if neither of you want to admit it. So this is for you." Ryoko touched her's and something started to glow on her wrist and neck. She felt both places and was shocked to find the other two gems. "I trust you so I have returned to you what belongs to you."  
  
She jumped him "Thank you" Kiss "Thank you" kiss "You don't know how much this means to Me." kiss  
  
"Ryoko stop this instant don't..." Ayeka was fuming  
  
"What, you could have done this to him you know" she said as she got off Tenchi and went to sit back down.  
  
Sasami stepped forward wearing shorts that were three sizes to big and a black button up shirt that looked like it could have fit Tenchi. "Sasami what are you wearing? asked Ayeka  
  
"She is wearing what I had asked her to wear for this event." Tenchi answered for her  
  
"Oh, and why have you asked her to wear something like that?"  
  
"In due time, in due time. Sasami yours is given to you because of your kind heart and you devotion to what you know is right. Here." Sasami touched it and like Washu and Ryo-ohki she grew. She went from a lovable 10 year old to a 5 ft 9 inch goddess 40 28 36 with an ass to go with them ta ta's. She had that perfect s curve look from the side. Nice toned look to the legs. Those big shorts now were Daisy Dukes and the shirt barely could hold her. 'Daaaaaammmmmn' all the fellahs had nose bleeds. Both Tenchi's dad and grandfather were getting weak from blood lost. Tenchi was just starting to have one. "Y-Yo-you and Tsunami have now joined on all levels but mentally that will take about seven days for that to happen. Once it has finish you will be one with her but separate from her. You will still be who you are but you will also be her as well." All was fine with Tenchi until she spoke.  
  
"Oh god I've finally got breasts. Thank you Tenchi." She had said that with a voice that could make a straight woman think about it. She then proceeds to sit on Tenchi's lap and give him a deep kiss then went back to her seat. There were no complaints from the other girls because they themselves had nosebleeds and became too weak to do anything because of her voice.  
  
It took 20 minutes before Tenchi could regain any control of himself before he was able to talk again. "Now that is over here is the reason for these gifts. I have made my decision where it comes to the five of you in those boxes is my answer. I'm going on a trip with Mayuka, we will be gone for about six to seven days. During this time I hope that all of you will be able to come up with the answer to this question I have."  
  
"What is this question that you have Tenchi?" asked Ryoko  
  
"Do you really love me? Is the Question. Before you say anything I have to say something." All the girls closed their mouths. "I don't want to hear the answer now I'll see and hear it and feel it when I get back. An answer now will be one from the mind not from the heart. I want you to spend the next seven days thinking about that question and also this. My wife will have to respect, treat and love the other wives as a sister. You will always put this family first. Meaning if let's says, for instance; if it was this family or Jurai, it is we then Jurai. I want you all to think about this over this time. One last thing, please don't open the boxes till I come back. Any questions?  
  
"How come you're leaving?" asked Sasami  
  
"Mayuka and my self have to take care of some unfinished business. That is all the info I can give you at this time. And before you ask no you can't come it will be unsafe for anyone other than the two of us."  
  
"when do you leave Tenchi?" asked Ryoko who was pouting  
  
"In ten minutes."  
  
"Naaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!????????" they all said  
  
"Yes that is correct." Tsunami said as she appeared next to Tenchi  
  
"What do you have to do with this Tsunami?" asked Sasami  
  
"Tenchi had asked if I would take him to where he is going so I'm taking him." Tenchi then said his goodbyes and kissed each of them before going upstairs to get his and Mayuka's things for the trip.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside  
  
"I'll be back in seven days, and when I do I'll be ready to marry you all." That's when the spaceship tree Tsunami came out of subspace. You won't be able to follow us so don't try please. This needs to be done with no distractions or this could be bad for us all. If you ever need to talk to me and it better be very important have Sasami contact Tsunami." As he was being transport to the ship "Ayeka that is the other part of my gift." Tenchi pointed. Everyone looked at where Tenchi was pointing and instead of the old man that they where use to it was a young Yosho. Ayeka spun around to Tenchi and there was nothing. No ship no nothing. Ayeka's heart hurt bad she has finally heard Tenchi say he loved her and now she sees the face of the man she has love for most of her life. 


	4. Phase two - 1

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
Faze two  
"Ayeka" called Tenchi. "There is the other part of your gift"   
  
She looked to where he was pointing, what she saw instead of the old brother she was accustomed to see, since she came to the Masaki house, she sees the young man that she had loved for most of her life. *Why? I thought he was old, he told me he was old and couldn't marry me. That is why he pushed me towards Tenchi, how could he lie to me why, why, why,* she then looked back to where Tenchi was to find nothing; neither Tenchi nor Tsunami the ship tree where there. She began to cry she couldn't understand what was going on, looking at her brother Yosho "Why brother?" was all she could say.  
  
Everyone except Washu and Sasami were shocked at the way he looked. "Ayeka....I" Yosho started to say, but Ayeka on hearing his voice which sounded just like the way she remembered she started to go in shock and run to the house and up the stairs to her room. In the meantime Yosho tried to explained to everyone why he had been in disguise before and why he had stop using it now.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Sasami was knocking at Ryoko's door. "Ryoko"  
"Yes, Sasami." answer Ryoko  
"Can I sleep here tonight? I think Ayeka needs to be alone for a while"  
"Sure, kiddo oops sorry, about that you are no longer a little kid" She said while opening the door.  
"You can still call me that if you want, I'm still younger than you are Ryoko and I still see you as a big sister."  
"Sure thing, kid" they both got ready for bed when Ryoko asked Sasami "Hey kid, doesn't it bother you that you will no longer have a childhood now that you have merged with Tsunami?"   
Sasami responded "Yes, but then again I've been merged with her ever since Kagato; but you all treated me like I was still a little girl and I thank you all for that."  
"So, how come you have decided to grow up now?" asked Ryoko  
"I didn't the gift Tenchi gave me did it, the same thing happen to Washu and to Ryo-ohki also, remember?"  
"That is true but, I wonder what is in it. It must be something very important. I want to open it but...Tenchi asked us not to open it."  
"That is true, they way I see it I'll get to find out what is in it once Tenchi gets back in a week I can wait" said Sasami.  
"True, but why did Tenchi say for us not to follow him? And that the boxes hold our dreams?"  
"Oh well, we can talk to Washu tomorrow to find out what she thinks, good night Ryoko"  
"Good night, kid"  
  
Next morning...  
  
Washu. "Are you ready to be able to talk like the rest of us Ryo-ohki?"  
"miya, miya" she said  
"Good, it is going to take some time though. So let's get to work, lay down."  
  
In the meantime someplace else.....  
  
Tenchi calls to "Tsunami"  
"Yes, Tenchi"  
"I have a request"  
"What is it?"  
Tenchi tells Tsunami his request. "Everything you see, hear, and do for the next seven days; needs to stay here, no one else needs to know. can you please do that?"  
"Alright, Tenchi"  
"That also means, Sasami as well is not to know till after this is over please!"  
"you got it Tenchi"  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
On the far side of Jurai (opposite from the palace) Tsunami came out of the fold. The ship landed in a large lake. There was nothing but a large forest in all directions. very few Jurians' ever came to this side of the planet. Most that have had never come back.  
  
Palace...  
  
"Sir"  
"Yes" the emperor questions.  
"My lord reports say that the Ship Tsunami is back on Jurai."  
"It's back?" * but why, it has never come back here unless...* "Where is it?"  
"That is the thing my lord its on the far side of Jurai"  
"What?"  
"That's right my lord, we picked it up once it came out of fold. The ship has landed on the far side it's been there for the last 1/2 hour. But there hasn't been any activity since it landed"  
"have we been able to make contact?"  
"No we have not, I've got some units heading that way as we speak"  
"Good, the last thing we need is that ship to be lost to us. Send three battleships as well to provide cover for those units"  
"As you wish, my lord"  
  
On the far side...  
  
"Tenchi" Tsunami calls. "It looks like the emperor is sending some units over her to check out why this ship is here"  
"Hmm, How long and how many?"  
"There are 3 battleships, 15 minutes from here, before they fly over and position themselves and 6 hours before the ground units reach us."  
"Alright, after I get off I want you to take Tsunami's ship back in subspace. I'll call you as soon as am done here."  
*would have preferred to have the ship here but I don't need the Jurian's ships snooping around while I'm here.*   
"I will also need those things I had asked for earlier"  
She hands Tenchi the things he had requested.  
"Thank you Tsunami, if every thing goes well I will only take 1 hour if not, no more than 4 hours."  
"Ok, Tenchi" *be careful*  
  
Meanwhile, at the palace.....  
  
"Sir"  
"Yes"  
"There have been some changes"  
"What do you mean"  
"The battleships were so close and all of the sudden Tsunami lifted off then disappeared into subspace"  
"Hmm.. have those ships stay there and get those ground units over there now! I want a search & scan done now!"  
"At once, my lord"  
Tenchi and Mayuka appeared in a dark cave there was a little light. The light was from one source none other than from a tree on the far side of the cave.  
"Look Mayuka, that is your mother's tree and soon, you will have yours" Tenchi whispers slowly to Mayuka.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
"Well, hello again"  
  
The trees' light beams came from its leaves.  
"No, I'm not here to destroy you, at least not yet"  
"I have a proposition for you"  
"I know you are going to die without a master"  
" And I know your master has to be one from the dark side so my proposition is: that you bond with my daughter Mayuka   
since she is part of your old master"  
  
The tree declined Tenchi's proposition.  
  
"What do you mean no! You don't have a choice and time is running out for you soon you will loose your powers"  
  
still the tree refused...  
  
"Let's negotiate so, we both get what we want will you do that? Yes, good. This is what I want out of this"  
  
3 hours later....  
  
"AHHH! This is going nowhere!"  
"I tried to be nice, but you wouldn't go with my plans so.."  
Tenchi reached into his bag and pulled out some things, he put on an apron, two cooking mittens and a tool belt. Then he pulled out a can of lighter fluid and a box of matches, he then turn around to where Mayuka was and ask her.  
  
"Hey Mayuka, how about some B.B.Q. ribs for lunch?" Mayuka started to laugh and clap her tiny hands. Tenchi began to check his list for the ribs. "let's see, rib's check, B.B.Q. supplies check, wood for the fire....both Tenchi and little Mayuka looked at each other and then turned to look at the tree of darkness and smiled "check"   
A big sweat drop formed on the tree beams came from every branch. The tree had decided to change its mind and told Tenchi that it will cooperate with him.  
  
"Oh, is that right. Well, there have been some changes to the deal..." 


	5. Phase two - 2

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
Faze two - 2  
Palace  
  
"My lord, Reports show that Tsunami has came out off subspace and is headed to the palace under guard from the battleships that were stationed on the far side of Jurai."  
  
"Good, have we been able to raise it yet?"  
  
"Yes my lord, Lord Tenchi is aboard it and is visiting some sights on Jurai with his daughter."  
  
*What is that boy up to.* "Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Yes my lord, he said he was sorry for not informing us ahead of time that he was going to be doing this and he'll be leaving in a few minutes."  
  
"Tell him that is ok, and to have a nice trip back." *that boy is up to something and I know it*  
  
"Yes my lord."  
On board Tsunami  
  
Tenchi "I don't think he believes it."  
  
Tsunami "I don't see why not."  
  
"That man doesn't like me he wouldn't let something like that go that easy."  
  
"Hmm"   
  
The tree ship Tsunami folded out of orbit.  
Experimental docking slip Alpha-Delta-343  
  
"Yo Rensi"  
  
"Yeah Genoni, what do you want?"  
  
"What did you think you were doing making that ship?" Genoni said pointing to the undersized battleship (oversized battle cruiser).   
  
"Oh that, well I keep remembering about that the dreadnought constructions were coming. So...."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So I made a scaled down model of one and gave it the firepower of a super dreadnought." He put up a screen that had a layout of the weapon systems. 4 x light, 1 x med, 2 x heavy torpedoes, 48 x med, 8 x heavy lasers, 2 x grazers, and to top it all off one heavy Plasma canon.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!? You gave that little ship that much firepower?"  
  
"Yes but there was a problem with space so I had to cut all of its defenses and most armor to get it to fit in."  
  
"So what your saying is that it has a monster punch but it has a glass jaw?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Hey it sounded like a good idea at first. Hell if you could get it some kind of defense it would be almost unstoppable. No problems with power supply either."  
  
"Yeah right, well lets look at what it can d......" at that moment alarms when off everywhere. Before they could do anything all power except life support went out. All communication was jammed and what made it worse is that they were the only ones at that docking slip scheduled to be there for the next 2 years. They didn't see whom it was that took the ship but one thing they did see scared them. 8 guardian logs and they were dark not light in color. The ship left the slip and was getting ready to fold when the power came back up. They tried to fire on the ship with torpedoes but each was picked off as they were launched. The ship banked up to show its top.  
  
"Oh goddess help us." sad Rensi  
  
"What?"  
  
"That ship can fire all its weapons directly above and below it." as he spoke every weapon fired ( all but the 4 light torpedoes only because they have a minimum firing range of 2 light seconds for controlled flight under that its ballistic. Straight ahead of the ship.) All of the docking slips accept the living quarters, mess, sickbay, and rec. room was destroyed.  
  
"And to think."  
  
"What surprises do you have for me now?"  
  
"That was with training rounds and energy settings at low"  
  
"Oh god what did you do."  
Palace  
"Get me the commander of the task group 647-Alpha!" Screamed Azusa.  
  
"My lord, you wanted me?"  
  
"Yes, I want you down on that planet Earth and bring my daughters back now!!!!!"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"If anyone tries to stop you arrest them. Also bring that son of mine too."  
  
"As you wish my lord" 


	6. Phase two - 3

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
Faze two - 3  
On Earth Day 2  
  
The morning started off the same as always with Sasami cooking breakfast for everyone and everyone sowing up for it. The only difference was two people missing Tenchi and Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka still hasn't came out of her room has she?" ask Ryoko  
  
"No but at least she has started to eat again." Sasami said in a low voice  
  
"Hmm, Sasami when you take her plate to her tell her I want to talk to her before dinner tonight." Yosho proclaimed  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ryo-ohki cleared her throat " Ah lord Yosho, mm can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Please just Yosho, and yes you can"  
  
"I was wandering if you can train me like you did Tenchi? I would ask Washu but she is training Ryoko and Ayeka when Tenchi comes back him to."  
  
"I believe I will how about you to Sasami do you want to as well?"  
  
"Oh can I ?" Sasami said with enthusiasm.  
  
"It's amazing."  
  
"What is Yosho" Ryoko  
  
"Tenchi had said that he waited me to train these two but he had also known that you would come to me on your own."  
  
"Did he say why he wanted us to train with you?" asked Sasami  
  
"Something to do with helping your confidence and getting use to the new bodies"  
  
"%$#@!@Tenchi $%@#!kick his %$!@# but next time #$@! should have known" Everyone looked at Washu.  
  
"Ah, mom what is that about Tenchi that you should have known?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Looking up from her halo-top "After breakfast I'll tell everyone in the living room"  
-------------------------------------------  
Living room......  
  
Ayeka had came down once Sasami had told her what Yosho had said. She also came down because she wanted to find out what Washu was going to say. "Ok, miss Washu what did you want to tell us about Tenchi?" Asked Ayeka.  
  
"First, a question I want you all to think about. How could Tenchi beat us all when he had always had   
trouble with Ryoko or Yosho by themselves let alone Ayeka and Ryoko together without, using more power   
than he always does? Well, I have been looking at all the data from the fight and found something I   
should have seen from the beginning."  
  
"What is that miss Washu?"   
  
"Well, Ayeka normally you would have been right with the time you gave us. Hell, that's how it's been   
for the past 6 months why should it change! Hmm,, did anyone other than Sasami notice a difference on  
how he fought this time?"  
  
"Yes, he was more aggressive" Ryoko answered.  
  
"He was faster" Ayeka replied.  
  
"More patience with attacks" Yosho said.  
  
"Mihoshi what about you?" Washu asked.  
  
"What was the question?" Everyone face faulted "no difference, except the fact he used us against each other"  
  
"Well, for a bubble head you are right" Washu said.  
  
"And everyone else is wrong!"  
  
"Miss Washu I don't see how if he didn't change his style, that he could have been able to defeat all of   
you at the same time and still have so much power at the end to overpower Ryoko like he did?" Kyone asked  
  
"Easy, really. Unlike, us he didn't use his power unless he was fighting hand to hand or it were necessary. I'll show you"   
  
She put up a display of the fight....  
  
"I broke this fight down to only when Tenchi was using his powers during, the fight. I found out of the  
four plus hours, he only was using his powers for only 30 min compared to us at full the whole time. This  
is why, he was so powerful at the end and we were not. To make things worse, he deflected our shots;  
mind you, only the shots that would have hit him not the ones that would have missed. Some of us  
had found out he also reflected some at us which allowed him to save lots of energy."  
  
"Last but not least, the light hawk sword only came out when needed. Other than that it was not present. Plus the fact, when you and Yosho went down. He began to use Tenchi-ken to save even more energy. And here is the 30 minute fight in its glory!"  
  
After watching the fight everyone went to train. Mihoshi and Kyone in their power armor with their weapons powered down in one area. Washu, Ryoko and Ayeka were on one and Yosho Sasami, and Ryo-ohki were in another. Ryo-ohki was working with the Bo and Sasami with the Tonfa. Yosho was amazed, on how fast they were learning the weapons. Already, after 1 1/2 hours they were sparring with each other using moves even most masters on earth didn't know yet. After three hours, they would have given any earth master a run for their money in a match. But they were only book smart not experienced smart yet.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
That night......  
  
All the girls had a dream about Tenchi asking them to marry him and opening the box he each gave them to reveal a beautiful wedding ring.  
  
-----------------------------------  
Morning Day 3...  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi had gone on patrol.  
  
Everything seems as normal but they all wondered what was in the boxes, but left them alone. That day  
went like normal even training was fun for them. but the dreams they had that night weren't so fun at   
all. In fact, it was a nightmare, the worst thing that they could have happen to them. In the dream   
Tenchi had them open the boxes one at the time and in it, was a letter saying he didn't love any of them  
and wanted them to leave his house and never come back. After, reading the letter they saw him marrying  
somebody else and walk away from them as if they were not even there. They all woke up with a scream and crying for the rest of the night.  
  
That morning, was tense, especially since each of them looked like a truck run them over. (tore up from   
the floor up comes to mind)   
  
"It seems like all of you had a bad night, you all should take the day off from training." Yosho said as he got up to leave.   
  
After he was gone...  
  
"How come it feels like he knew what happen last night before hand?" Ryoko said  
  
Everyone did his or her own thing that day. They all stayed away from each other. They all dreaded what   
their dream would be that night. To their surprise, they didn't dream that night.  
---------------------------------------  
  
Morning Day 4  
Ryoko......  
  
When she woke up she picked up her box and looked at it for a long time.*'I wish I knew what was in it*  
'This box hold your dreams in it good or bad depends on you, all I ask is don't open it unless I tell you to.'* Ryoko remembered what Tenchi had said so she put the box back down. *'Ok, Tenchi I'll do as you asked, even if I really wish I could open it' I trust you, and I want you to trust me' If this is what it takes to earn your trust I will'*  
  
"Breakfast is ready"  
  
Washu.....  
  
She spent all day scanning her box. "What is in this @$#!% box? He said not to open but, he didn't said  
that I couldn't scan it."  
  
Breakfast is ready"  
  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki didn't even think about their boxes, they just got up and went to start breakfast.  
  
Ayeka.....  
  
She looked at the box, 'Tenchi, gave me this and said it holds my dreams, but he also said that they   
could be good or bad' She remembered her talk with Yosho. 'I love Tenchi but, I still love Yosho. I   
don't know what to do. *My wife will need to love me and my other wives first and only not Jurai, not   
your jobs, or anything, we come first then the other things.*  
  
'Do I love him more than Jurai?'  
  
She opened the box and saw that it was a gold ring with an amethyst with three rubies and three diamonds   
encircling it. No question, on what kind or ring that was. She was so happy but then she started to cry  
'Do I really love him or is it that I used him when I didn't have Yosho?'  
  
"Breakfast is ready."   
-----------------------------------------------------  
Breakfast...  
  
Everyone, even Kyone and Mihoshi were there. Washu was the last to get there. They all had their boxes with them for some unknown reason.   
  
"God damn it."  
  
"What is wrong mom?"  
  
"I scanned this box every known way that I could, and I couldn't see what was in it! This is killing me  
not knowing what's inside. I'd open it but Tenchi....."  
  
Then she notices that Ayeka was ecstatic. "Why are you so happy princess?" Washu asked.  
  
"Because look" She brought out her box and began to open it.  
  
Sasami saw this and run out of the house and Ryoko fazed away not wanting to see or hear what it was  
she even cut her link with Washu  
  
What was that all about?" Kyone asked  
  
"They don't want to know what's in those boxes till Tenchi is back so I suggest we don't tell them what  
we saw". Washu told them.  
  
They all looked at the ring in the box.  
  
Ryo-ohki then opens her box to discover a ring just like Ayeka's but hers was different , hers had a tiger's eye surrounded by three yellow topaz gems and three diamonds.  
  
"Well, I don't have to open mine knowing now what is in the boxes."  
  
"Why, Washu?" asked Mihoshi and Kyone in unison.  
  
"It's obvious, what it is; it's a ring like theirs the only difference will be that mine will be with a  
Ruby and with either emeralds or jade gems and of course the diamonds, and Ryoko's will be an aquamarine  
with some yellow topazes and diamonds, and Sasami's would be a sapphire and pink topaz with diamonds. I think, that Tenchi is planning to marry all of us and that is why he gave us this boxes for us to have in case, something happens between then and when he gets back. It makes me feel good to know."  
-----------------------------------  
  
Far side of the lake from the house  
  
Sasami sat there thinking about what was happening *How could she do that? Tenchi told her not to do that and she did it anyway. Damn it Ayeka don't you ever listen to what people tell you. First it was mother about Yosho now it is Tenchi. When will you learn? * Out of nowhere 8 Jurian ships showed up in the ski. *WHAT THE HELL* Sasami got up and started running to the house but was stopped short by 15 soldiers. "What is this?"  
  
"My lady, Azusa demands you accompany us back to Jurai immediately...."  
  
Ryoko had seen the ships as they came in and hid in her cave. *Those are battleships they wouldn't come unless they meant to fight*  
  
'Mom we have company.'  
  
'I know' she sent a picture of 20 soldiers in the house. 'Stay where you are, hide from them. Tell Tenchi what has happened to us.'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
In the house  
  
"I demanded to know what is going on here" yelled Ayeka  
  
"You, Sasami, Yosho and these two are going to Jurai as by orders of his majesty Azusa." 


	7. Return

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
Command deck of the lead ship of task group 647-Alpha  
Ayeka Jurai was one piss-off woman. "Where are my friends at?"  
  
"In the brig as per orders of the emperor"  
  
"I demand you release them at once."  
  
"I cannot comply your highness. The emperor has left strict instructions that they be put in holding cells tell we get back. And not to let you, Sasami, or Yosho near them tells we get back. As a matter of fact place the princess under house arrest as per orders of the emperor"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Day 7  
  
Tenchi walked up to the front door with a smile on his face.  
  
*Won't they be surprise, hell I'm surprise at all I have done in the last 6 days.*  
  
He opens the door  
  
"Tadaima" he stated.  
  
*I wonder where everyone is at*  
  
He looked around and didn't see anyone, the TV. was off he went to the kitchen and saw  
  
broken dishes and the food still on the plates  
  
*Oh, no*   
  
He then run all through the house calling everyone's name while checking the rooms and Washu's  
  
lab room which wasn't there when he open the door. He then teleported to the shrine  
  
"Grandpa"   
  
But to no avail, nobody was home or the shrine.  
  
*Where is everyone?*  
  
He then went to the cave.  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"Tenchi, is that you?" he heard  
  
"Ryoko?" She phased to the outside of the cave on seeing Tenchi she jumped to him and broke down  
  
crying.  
  
"Ryoko, what's wrong, where is everyone? Why is the house a mess?"  
  
"They.......they" sniffing "They took everyone!"  
  
"Who, Where?"  
  
"Jurai! mom told me to hide in the cave until you came back when they showed up, they came in battle  
  
ships, they force everyone to go with them".  
  
"Ok, well come with me to the house"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We need to clean it up plus it will allow us time to think on what we are going to do"  
  
"Well ok, Tenchi"  
  
They walked to the house and Ryoko explained to Tenchi what happened when the Jurain forces showed up  
  
and how they had treated each of them. She also explained, how Ryo-ohki and her mom relayed to her what  
  
they saw and heard until they were out of range of their links.  
  
"hmm, thank goodness that both you and Washu reacted quickly and rationally or it would have been messy." By this time Ryoko finally notice Tenchi's look. He was older looking, his short hair was now down the small of his back. He also was now three inches taller than her and seemed to be solid not the skinny kid from before.  
  
"Ah Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You look completely different. What happened to you?"  
  
"After we take care of the house I'll explain everything to you. I'll answer any questions you have at that time. So let's get the kitchen cleaned up first then I'll show you what else we need to do." The kitchen only took ten minutes and then they went upstairs. "Here take this to your room and hit the green button. Once it opens put everything in it, clothes, shoes, books, etc... after your done hit the black button meet me outside. Ok?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Ryoko went to her room and did as he had said and pushed the green button. Out of nowhere a standing wall locker (those that have been in military now what I'm talking about) appeared. She opened it and started to hang up her stuff. Just as she thought there wasn't any more room to put stuff in there seemed to suddenly be more space to put more stuff. Half and hour later she finished her room and closed the locker and pushed the black button. The locker phased out. *now that would have been strange if I didn't know Washu* She then joined Tenchi outside like he had told her to.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, lets go." with that he put up his left hand. There was a faint dark glow from his hand and their surroundings blurred. When everything cleared they were on the command deck of a tree ship.  
  
"Tenchi where are we?  
  
"On my and May's new ship."  
  
"Wh...what? where is " Before she could finish her question a voice came from behind her.  
  
"Mama? Mama Oko?" Ryoko spun around "It is mama Oko. Nana its mama Oko comes quick." Mayuka's tiara flashed and she phased out and phased into Ryoko's arms. She started to hug her as hard as her little arms could. "I missed you mama I really did miss you, so did Dada." After five minutes Ryoko put her down.  
  
"Let me take a look at you." Ryoko took a good look at May. *she looks like she is six but* her eyes flashed confusion. Tenchi saw this and explained.  
  
"She is six Ryoko, for us it's been six years even though it's only been seven days for you. Since we left that day. That's why I look older and why she is older"  
  
"I don't understand how? where? when?" Tenchi got the ship under way and spent the next two hours filling her in on the basics of what has happened. "I'll fill you in on this ship, let's take a walk and I'll show you it."  
  
"Whatever, there is no way this can get stranger than it already is."  
-----------------------------------  
Experimental docking slip Alpha-Delta-343  
  
"Yo Rensi"  
  
"Yeah Genoni, what do you want?"  
  
"I found this old list of extra supplies and weapons."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And it seems someone forgot to tell me about some things on that ships that he built. I can account for the stuff you said before (layout of the weapon systems. 4 x light, 1 x med, 2 x heavy torpedoes, 48 x med, 8 x heavy lasers, 2 x grazers, and to top it all off one heavy Plasma canon) So where is the rest of this stuff on this list?"  
  
"It's all in there minus the armor."  
  
"But, But you said only this stuff was there."  
  
"No I never said that was only what was in there you assumed that was all that was in it. I only showed you what was active at that time."  
  
"So what you are saying is that. THAT SHIP has all this STUFF in it?"(200 x capacitors, 25 x power supplies, 2 x full super dreadnought E.W. "electronic warfare" & targeting suites, 15 grazers, 10 h lasers, and seven more heavy plasma canons. 25 x energy torpedoes and one light D-CANON {the one in movie was a heavy d-canon* this one is only good for cracking planets*})  
  
"Yep, and it all works. To bad though."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Not even a ship tree like Tsunami could get all that to work at the same time and keep control. That's why it only had that stuff working."  
  
"Thank goddess, for some favors."  
-------------------------------------------  
Ryoko had a pale look to her after he had told her everything about the ship. "...and we got it all to work too."  
  
"Huh, I lost you for a sec there. You said you got it all to work?"  
  
"Yep, see take a look here. See the way this ship is made one tree couldn't run all this and still work so we .."  
  
"We modified the ship and added two more ship trees to It." came a voice from the far side of the area that both Tenchi and Ryoko were in.  
  
"Nefirdyti, I was wondering where you were. Come over and meet Ryoko. Ryoko meet Nefirdyti." Nef was a very beautiful and tall lady. She was two inches taller than Tenchi with long white hair that was braided (like the Amazons in that worrier princess show). Each braid ended with a sharp hook (like a "cat-o-nine" whip). Her skin was a deep golden brown in color and very smooth looking it also had a shine to it as if she was wet. Her eyes made Ryoko blink a couple of times. They were like a snake's eyes look but they were gray in color. Ryoko would try to avoid her eyes but she couldn't, she was getting lost in them. Her build was that of an athlete, very strong but not overpowering in looks. Nef's clothing was of ancient Egyptian in style. It consisted of a very thin white silk for the skirt that went down to her calves. The top was the same materials it came over the shoulders and went in a v to her belly were it attached to her belt on the skirt. It did the same on the back. She also had an all ivory necklace, bracelets, and anklets in that style. Around Nef's right leg was an ornament that seamed to snake around her upper thigh down to her knee. Ryoko couldn't see the tops of it do to the skirt but it looked like it went up most of the way.  
  
"Hello, Tenchi told me a lot about you and the others. Nice to meet you." she smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Two more trees?"  
  
"Yes, it allowed us to separate the weapons between two trees and use the other tree for E.W. and tracking. Getting them to work together was the problem but we got it to work after a year."  
  
"Nef we are headed to Jurai, but we will be stopping at Draxion 4 first. Can you get everything ready for it please?"  
  
"Sure thing, and its been a pleasure to meet you miss Ryoko. See you both later."  
  
"See you soon, Nefirdyti." Ryoko said with a smile and a nod.  
  
"I'll show you the baths so you could clean up if you want."  
  
"That would fill good thank you Tenchi."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Baths  
*Dam this place is as bigger than the onsen I built* Ryoko looked around at the baths there were single baths all connected through aqueduct. Hot and ice cold baths surrounding one big bath which all flowed into. There was a waterfall on the far side that seemed to lead to another area but she couldn't tell where. After scrubbing she was sitting soaking up the warm water when she heard some splashes other than normal. She looked in the direction of the noise to see Tenchi under the waterfall with his eyes closed walking out in the big bath. He sat down to soak still not opening his eyes. *I'll just go over there and surprise him* She phased out and phased in on the opposite side of the bath that Tenchi was in. She started to float over as quietly as she could. When she reached the half way point Tenchi all of a sudden reached up with is right arm. What happened next almost caused Ryoko to have a heart attack. The water in the bath formed a hand and reached up and grabbed her. Then both Tenchi's and the water hand went under water. Ryoko broke the surface of the bath gagging and spiting up water.  
  
Tenchi laughing "Nothing happens on this ship that I or May know about Ryoko. That's why I knew you were there."  
  
"That wasn't funny Tenchi." she phased out and phased next to him. "Tenchi." she said with that seductive voice while drawing circles with her finger on his chest. "You now I've missed you while you were gone."  
  
"Know, so did I." he reached out and pulled her in and placed a lust filled kiss on her that made her head swim. She broke the spell she was under and started to fill him up.  
  
"Hey no fair, you can't have her to yourself now." Nef walked out from under the waterfall over to them (still in her attire but being that they were wet now it was like it was not there anyway.  
  
"Huh?" Ryoko questioned. but it was quickly forgotten when Nefirdyti kissed Tenchi deeply then did her the same. *What's going on here?*  
  
"Ryoko remember when I said 'that to love me is to love your sister wives as well?"  
  
"Yes, but what does she have to do with it?" while she was rubbing Nefirdyti's chest and Tenchi's back.  
  
"Well you see I have been bonded to him do to his actions. So where he goes I go. Who he love's I love." Nefirdyti explained  
  
"Oh, so I will have to share him with one more woman?"  
  
"That's about right."  
  
"What ever as long as I can have Tenchi I don't care.  
  
(A N : The finish to this is in a lemon named Baths AT )  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi stood there in the master bedroom looking at two very entangled and very beautiful women. "Wake up you two."  
  
"N-No l--later let me sleep tired." they both said  
  
"Can't we got to get ready"  
  
"Five minutes more." they chimed in.  
  
"Nope up," Tenchi reached out with his left hand and like before it flashed dark for a sec. The two ladies phased out and back in above the baths and hung there for one second then fell in the ice-cold waters of that section of the bath. He then phased himself to the kitchen to eat with Mayuka and Chio (AN: May is the only one allowed to call Nana).  
  
"Hello May and Chio."  
  
"Hi Dada"  
  
"Hello Tenchi" Chio was nice looking woman very soft looking. Her black hair was sort it was kept in Predator dreads (AN: its the only way to explain it) She had white eyes on black. She is every soft-spoken person and her personality showed that. Her entire world rotated around Mayuka. Being a daemonetti nanny from Maulges once bonded to a child like she was she would stay that way tell Mayuka's 18th birthday. After that she may say around tell either May has a kid or she is bonded to another.   
  
"Where is mama Oko?"  
  
"Well..." that's when you could here a loud scream echo throughout the ship. "Hey they didn't want to get up so..."  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!!"  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R & R thank you 


	8. Nefirdyti

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
(AN: the lemon for the chap before is labeled Baths it's already up)  
  
Nefirdyti   
Nefirdyti and Ryoko relaxed in the bath trying to recover from the events of the night before. After awhile the two began to talk.  
  
"So tell me how did you and Tenchi meet?" Nefirdyti asked Ryoko. Ryoko explained how they meet and about all the adventures that they and the rest have gone through over the years  
  
"So how about you, how did Tenchi meet you?"  
  
"That is a long story, it's more about how Tenchi became who he is now than how he meet me. You don't know this but Tenchi saved my race and that's how I meet him."  
  
"He did? But how?"  
  
"You see I'll have to explain my race and how it works so you will get a better fill for the situation then I'll be able to tell you how he saved it. You see my race has different classes and looks. We have two types of bodies one that looks like myself and the other that is completely different it's more of a lizard man like look. The latter are the bases of what are race is. The classes work out this way, fighter, worker/breeder, and play being. The worker and breeders are the ones that have that lizard man look they are the only ones of are race that can bread more of ones like myself. We on the other hand are not capable to bread with our own race, but we are able to do so with other humanoid races. Babies from us will have predominant features and abilities of the other race and only have our races eyes. The only difference between the fighter and the play being classes is the ability to bond and have babies. The play being can bond but does not have the ability to reproduce."  
  
"So you must be a play being, right?"  
  
"Actually no, I'm a fighter."  
  
"But you said that ..."  
  
"I know what I said, but remember I did say I was bonded to him do to his actions." Nefirdyti smiled and nodded to Ryoko. "Now to continue, once a play being bonds (they can only bond to other races not our own) there soul purpose is to provide pleasure to the one that they are bonded to. There so focused on that one thing they cannot perform other task without lots of concentration. They also must stay within a half a mile of their bonded one or it will cause them to go into a depression. Now for our fighters, yes we can have babies, but only if WE want to have them. We have full control over our reproductive capabilities. On our side of the Universe our fighters are some of the most sought after. Same thing goes for the play beings. The skill of one of our fighters is about equal to a Jurian knight if not more because we are also skilled fighter pilots."  
  
"I still don't see were Tenchi comes into this"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, remember I said that our play being and fighter were sought after?" Ryoko nodded "Well normally if one wanted one they would come to our planet and bid for one of our services. Trust me it would be a hefty price for a play being most didn't have that kind of money, goods, or service that would be good enough for one. And for the fighters paying to get one then coming up with a suitable contract to keep one hurt the pocket book plenty. So one day someone got fed up with having to pay our prices and attacked our home. We defeated them but it hurt our population greatly. We had lost over 3/4 of our breeder and worker classes when they bombarded the planet. Because of this, and because of the reproductive cycle of one fighter or play being per 20 of the other. It made them very rare which drove prices to almost unreachable heights. And it's been that way for the last 2000 years we have finally been able to drop the prices lately because we are finally back in balance. That is when they attacked again, but this time with a force that was too big for us to handle by ourselves. We put out a distress call but everyone ignored us because if we were defeated it would benefit him or her more that way. Our fighters were holding their own out in space and on the ground in combat but were getting over run slowly. The fortunate thing for us was that they were taking prisoners and not killing us off once defeated. We were on our last stand when Tenchi arrived on the seen. This ship was amazing. Even at 25% of what it is today it was amazing on what it could do. As it came into the fight it's E.W. came online and fried most tracking and radar in the area so our fighters shut down our systems and only used reception catching the signals bouncing off the enemy ships coming from this ship. After recalibrating our systems to that we started back into the fight only staying to the outside portions of the combat area. Within five minute all but two ships of the enemy forces were destroy from the on slot this ship put out. Not once did they get a shot off in its direction that was even remotely close to hitting. We just watched and cleaned up afterward. Once finished we all headed to the planet. The enemy had retreated into a staging area with all it prisoners. After some negotiations they were allowed to leave the planet on a ship with their lives and the wounded. We were able to get back all our people back both prisoners and injured. Tenchi was offered anything he wanted for saving our people. He original declined saying that he was just doing the right thing."  
  
"Sounds just like him."  
  
"Thought so, but our people wouldn't have it. So not only did we fix this ship for him so it would work properly at full power. We told him that we were going to send a representative of our people with him when he left. After he saw that we wouldn't take no for a answer he asked for a fighter pilot saying a play being wouldn't go over to well once he got back home."  
  
"Dam straight it wouldn't have. It would have been body parts flying all over the place in that cat fight. But it still doesn't explain your bond with him."  
  
"Well that happened six months later. We had a great professional relationship he trusted me and I trusted him. I was teaching him our fighting style and he was teaching me the style his grandfather taught him. Though it did look Jurain to me with some slight changes here and there."  
  
"It is"  
  
"That does make sense, with the ship trees, Guardian logs, and the other stuff. When it comes to the Bond it isn't the kind of bond that a play being has. Mine is not based on pleasure like theirs is it is more of a deeper full body and soul type of bond. It happened when we were attacking a compound that held black market supplies. Oh yeah did you know for a short time he was a bounty hunter." Ryoko shook her head "Well we were good one of the best. We had attacked and we were inside fighting. I had gotten separated from him during the fight. Once I had finish my area I searched for him. What I had seen when I found him scared the hell out of me. I've seen some bloody fights but this was way beyond that. He had this look on his face that could make your heart stop. It had an evil look to it and while he was fighting it look like he was getting pleasure from killing them. He would even make a berserker think twice about fighting him at that moment." Ryoko was shocked to hear this about Tenchi "What made it worse is that when they gave up he wouldn't stop he was suffering from blood lust. As with a play being, fighters have the ability to use empathy but not at a level as high as they can. I reached out with it with everything I had to break through to him and it worked. He slowly came out of it. That was when I truly saw what kind of man he was. After we had clean up and finished the mission, I desired I had to go though the bonding of the blood with him. When this is done with one of my race it bonds us completely."  
  
"Hmm, so what is your true feelings about the rest of us now that you know?"  
  
"I really don't care I'm with the man I chose not one that was chosen for me."  
  
"We are both coming from the same place aren't we."  
  
"We need to get dressed we are going to fight later today so we need to get prepared."  
  
"Alright lets get going." The two got out of the baths, dried off and went to their separate rooms to get their cloths (AN: everyone has a separate room to change in or do other things in. It's a room where they could go to be by themselves if that is what they wanted. It is also a place where no one could go into unless you let him or her in. When they came out Ryoko was wearing her favorite dress, and Nefirdyti was in a dress that was a long dress that went to her ankles. The neckline was a low v cut showing her cleavage. She still had the Ivory jewelry from before. Nefirdyti 's tail this time was wrapped around her waist. It was holding the dress front and back together with the help of two ties, one on each hip. Nefirdyti saw Ryoko's tail on the dress and saw how it was reacting with her emotions as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
*I wonder* with that thought Nefirdyti grabbed the tail and put it in her mouth. She sucked and licked it for a few seconds to see what Ryoko's reaction would be.  
  
"AAhh" was all that came from Ryoko's mouth as she shuddered.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R & R thank you 


	9. Learning More

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
Learning More  
Kitchen  
"Nice for you two to join us for breakfast." Tenchi said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut..." Ryoko stopped what she was going to say remembering Mayuka was in the room. "We had a woman to woman talk. Things needed to be talked about and explained."  
  
"So daddy, is mama Oko going with you today?" asked Mayuka  
  
"Yes she is. She needs to know what we do and she needs to see and understand a few things." Said Nefirdyti  
  
Ryoko took it in and was observing the actions of everyone. What peaked her interest was how Chio would hover around May in a protective way and wouldn't move more than 15 feet away from her at any given time, even if it were to get something from the cabinets. If she did have to go out of that range she seem to have a nerves look and would quickly finish what she was doing to get back in that range once again. *I wander what that's about? *  
  
Tenchi had noticed Ryoko looking at Chio "She is from Maulges."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were wandering about Chio so I figured I should tell you to ease your fears."  
  
"What does Maulges have to do with how she acts around May?"  
  
"The people from my planet are empaths' and like Nef's people we were valued very high for our skills." explained Chio  
  
"You said 'were'."  
  
"Of what records that I have been able to come up with she is the last living Maulgeian in the hole Universe. It was a surprise to have seen her on this ship when I came aboard. Anyway how did you get her when the race was to have been extinct for over 100 years Tenchi?" asked Nef  
  
"Well first she isn't the last of her people there are 10 others." Tenchi said in a mater of fact tone.  
  
"What do you mean there are 10 others? All records state that the pirate Ziodfid destroyed the planet and hunted down and exterminated all of them."  
  
"Your correct on that but you forgot one small detail."  
  
"And what would that be."  
  
"He's a pirate." Said Ryoko  
  
"That is correct love." Tenchi leaned across the table and kissed Ryoko then sat back down. "Being a pirate do you know how much you could get if you had the only Daemonetti Nannies in the universe? And especially if you could breed more if you need too?"  
  
"What do you mean breed more?" Nef was at a loss   
  
"What Master Tenchi means is Ziodfid had raided one of the breeding houses before he destroyed my people. He captured two males and nine females. After that he exterminated the rest. Myself and the rest have been in cold sleep since then."  
  
"So the rest are out on some remote planet or something?" asked Ryoko  
  
"Unfortunately no, they wouldn't survive on their own." Chio said, "That is why they are still in cold sleep. I would be two but my unit was damaged in the fight so Tenchi had to open mine up. Tenchi would have opened theirs up but I had told him that without someone to bond to they would die. They have to be in a special environment for them not to and so they could breed more."  
  
"That is why they are still in cold sleep on this ship until Washu can make a new breeding house for them to live in. For the race can make a comeback."  
  
"Speaking of Washu don't you think we should be heading to Jurai?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"If they were in Tsunami yes, but in a regular Battleship it will take about 21 days at top speed to get there so we have a lot of time. Plus I want to see what Azusa has planned before I act."   
----------------------------------------------  
  
4 hours later  
  
Ryoko walked into the day room. "Hello May. Hello Chio, what are you two up to?"  
  
"Hi, I'm just preparing little May's hair for the battle today." said Chio. Mayuka's hair looked just like Nef's except that it had blunt knobs on the ends not the sharp claws.  
  
"What do you mean, she isn't going to fight is she?"  
  
"Who do you think drives this ship when I'm not onboard? Don't worry before she has to fight someone will have to go though 4 guardians and Chio, let alone get on this ship. Which is almost impossible." Said Tenchi as he came in the room.  
  
"Anyway Ryoko, she can hold her own in hand to hand if I may say so." chimed Nef. "Your up next anyway."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" Your hair. We need to do your hair so you will fit in." Nef pulled Ryoko down in to a seat and with Chio's help started to fix her hair. When they were finished Ryoko had Predator dreads like Chio but longer. Each dread ended at a point that would allow Ryoko to still use her hair needles if needed. Then they took her to the changing room and put her in clothes and armor just like Nef's. Which wasn't saying much, a thin silk wrap that went from the right side of her neck crossed over her left breast then around her back over her right breast and tied behind her neck. The lower part was a mid-thigh skirt that had split on both sides that went up to the belt to allow full movement. Underneath they wear a cloth that attached from the front of the belt to the back of the belt so they won't show anything when the skirt flies up. Nef's belt unlike Ryoko's was armored.  
  
"Why is yours armored and mine is not?" asked Ryoko  
  
"It is to keep my tail from getting cut. If it does I could bleed to death."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now when we get down their just do as I do. If a fight breaks out do not join in let Tenchi do it. Remember we are observers for my people if we fight it is like declaring war."  
  
"But I'm not from your planet."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you are not they will think so with me there, so do not fight. Plus Tenchi wants you to see it yourself."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"How he is if I'm not there to calm him down."  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Draxion 4 orbit  
"Remember May I want this ship 4 light seconds out and cloaked as soon as we transport."  
  
"Gotcha Daddy, Be save all of you. You better bring me something this time, and don't forget like last time daddy."  
  
"Alright little one." Tenchi and the rest kiss May goodbye "Lets go" They teleport off the ship to the receiving area of the palace. The receiving area was nice but didn't have the fanfare that most places had. It was basic and open one or two odd things here and  
there. A lady in a blue Victorian style dress came up to them.  
  
"Hello and welcome to our planet. I'm Philies and I'll be your guide, follow me please." She turned on her heels and headed towards the main hall. Tenchi started off behind her.  
  
"Now remember don't say anything, let Tenchi handle everything. And just act like you his bodyguard but don't do anything unless he tells you to." said Nef  
  
"Ok, ok, get off me." they both fell in on both sides of Tenchi as they walked.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"My lord a representative from the Draczion Federation is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you, welcome to my kingdom and what has brought you all the way out here?"  
  
"I'm here as a rep of the Draczion Federation's interest. I'm here to see what has happened and what will be done about the payments owed to them."  
  
"So in other words you are a debt collector?"  
  
"You can say that but I'm also authorized to negotiate a settlement if needed."  
  
"What if we don't want to pay?"  
  
"Then I'm authorized to reposes the product, take the equal value, or use force to get what is due." By this time Ryoko had noticed that there were warriors filling the room. She took a quick look at Nef. When she did all she saw was Nef give a small shake of her  
head. Ryoko relaxed some but not much.  
  
"Well I don't see why we should pay. So you can leave."  
  
"I think you should reconsider, with back payments and future payments due. I would be authorized to take over 85% of your kingdom, and then adding interest I would have to take the rest of the kingdom just to break even. Or we can make a deal."  
  
"How dare you, threaten me. KILL HIM." 30 warriors came from all around and charged Tenchi. Tenchi rushed at them and pulled out a light and dark interwoven wood hilt and an all-dark hilt. Just as he reached the first of them he fired up his blades one purple and one black with a red highlight to it. After that he phased out as the first enemy swung his blade. Tenchi phased back in behind the back row of fighters and began to cut them down. Seven were down before anyone could react to his new position. By the time they regrouped 5 more died. Now, 12/30 gone in 10 seconds.  
  
"Now you will see it." said Nefirdyti to Ryoko. Ryoko having excellent senses began to concentrate on Tenchi and everything he did.  
  
The warriors finally got their spacing and came in waves like they should have in the beginning. Tenchi's left hand flashed black and three black orbs popped into view. The orbs began to rotate around Tenchi, crossing back, front, up, down, side to side, in a pattern in which they wouldn't cross each other. Tenchi raced forward into the fray but Ryoko noticed something was not right with him. Taking a better look she could see his eyes were turning black (the hole thing) and he was beginning to have a smirk on his face. The first wave came in and it was ugly, Tenchi parried the first two and passed them. He then rushed the third parried his sword with his right and cut his head off with his left. The first two turned to get at him, to bad they forgot about the orbs. Ryoko knew it was coming but couldn't look away from it. As the orbs rotated into position, they extended out in a shape of a spike and impaled each of the warriors in the head, chest, and side of each. (Headshot being last in each case)  
  
Second and third waves were slaughtered in somewhat the same way. Manly because they hesitated when they saw what happened to the first. Ryoko noticed Tenchi was now giving an evil grin and licking his lips. Then she noticed his eyes were all black with no light reflecting from within. 24 dead in 30 seconds. Something happened that relay shocked Ryoko now three of the remaining six took a step back as if they were going to run and the three orbs flashed purple and fired at the three. Each of the warriors tried to block but when the beams were about to be blocked they each took a hard turn to avoid the block, up, down or to the side. Once clear turned back and killed their respective targets.  
  
Two of the last three did run but Tenchi threw his blades and hit each in the head killing them. The last saw this and charged with all the rage he had. What happened next will stay with Ryoko for years. What everyone else they just saw Tenchi step inside the man's attack and punch him in the chest, and watched him fall down dead. But Ryoko saw and heard more. She saw Tenchi reach back and catch and orb and close his hand. On his hand formed a black glove and then he came forward and hit him in the chest. If she hadn't seen it herself she would not have believed what happened when he hit him. Tenchi struck his chest and his entire skeleton came out of his body at supersonic speed. It hit the far wall and shattered like glass. The rest of his body fell as if it was still intact five feet away from Tenchi. Tenchi released the orb after the strike and it fell back in rotation. Tenchi turned on his heels and rushed the king. He opened his hands. His two blades deactivated and the hilts flew into his hands and reactivated.  
  
Ryoko knew what was going to happen and said two words in a low whisper to Nefirdyti. "I understand." On hearing this Nefirdyti threw all she had into the bond.  
  
Tenchi deactivated his blades 1 mm from cutting the kings head off but still followed through with the strike to prove a point. *30 in 40 seconds Tenchi are getting sloppy. * thought Nefirdyti  
  
"You have a choice pay or become part of the Draczion Federation of planets," said Nefirdyti  
  
"And what if I don't do either?"  
  
"I knock you and your people back to the stone-age, take out the planet or force you into the Draczion Federation the hard way." said Tenchi  
  
"I believe we will join the Federation. It seems the safer of the choices."  
  
"Good choice if I may say so myself. A Rep. will arrive in two months until then." One of the dark guardian logs uncloaks (four of the eight were there cloaked looking around palace the whole time) " here is our temporary Rep. "   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Washu was lying down on her bunk playing with her powers. " Hello sis."  
  
Tsunami appeared next to her in one of the chairs " Hello sister, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just waiting to see what happens."  
  
"You know you could leave at any time right."  
  
"Sure but that wouldn't be any fun. I want to see what Azusa does. As long as he doesn't try to hurt Ryo-ohki I'll act well but all bets are off if he tries to. Plus I want to see how Tenchi reacts to this."  
  
"Well we will know soon, he is on his way, and if the feeling I have is right it's not going to be pretty."  
  
"For who, Tenchi or Azusa?"   
  
"Depends on Ayeka and Azusa ,but manly Ayeka."  
------------------------------------------------------  
A N: yeah, yeah I know Tenchi is way out in left field but (its my fic so bite me) you have to take a good look at what is happening and you would see why it is going like it is.  
need those R&R's to help out 


	10. Plans

Plans  
  
Ayeka Jurai crown princess of the most powerful empire in the galaxy was one hot woman. 31 days ago she was unceremoniously ripped from the place she had grown to call home. A place she and the people she called her family. Since that time she has been looked up in her room unable to see or talk to anyone. What makes it worse is the fact that they are now at the final destination she is still locked up. She was locked up in an energy sphere that is floating one meter off the floor. She was currently floating through the halls of the palace toward the throne room. That part didn't bother her that much. What bothered her was the fact that she was being escorted by 30 knights and two guardian logs. While Sasami, Washu, and Ryo-ohki followed with one knight each. She still didn't have a clue where Yosho was but that still wasn't the cause of her fury. It was from the fact that her-own M-F-ing guardians were the one's applying said sphere.  
  
"This isn't going to go good is it miss Washu?" asked Sasami  
  
"Hmm, oh hell no it isn't going to be good. Just remember to stand behind me when they release her o.k.." commented Washu "That goes for you to Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Yes mama, can I ask you a question Washu?" asked Ryo-ohki. Washu nodded. "What do you think is going to happen to us and do you think he will try to hurt us?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't think so. He may be bold and arrogant but he isn't stupid. I don't think he will do anything to bring Tenchi's wrath on him no matter how powerful he may think he is."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Azusa, Funaho, and Misaki were finishing some business with some delegates. When a Guardian walked in.  
  
"My lord, the ones you requested have arrived."  
  
"Good we are finished here anyway, show them in." Azusa said. The guardian signaled to the door.  
  
"Do you know what this is about?" asked Misaki to Funaho  
  
"I believe so, and if it is there could be trouble with a capital T. As in one very mad Tenchi." said Funaho "It would be wise of you to double the guard and patrols for the next few days."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"If my sources are correct, it is far worse than that." Normally Misaki doesn't have too much to worry about but what Funaho said frighten her. The two queens looked at the people coming in and froze at what they saw.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Husband?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"What is the meaning of this Husband?" Ayeka heard this and looked up. She had not been paying any attention to where she was going or where she was. Now she knew she was in the throne room and that was Funaho and Misaki's voice she heard.  
"Your majesty, I have brought them as you have requested. Your son is being prepared as per your other orders." said the commander  
  
"Good work you may leave."  
  
"Sir." the commander and the troops saluted and left. Sasami and Ryo-ohki stood behind Washu will Ayeka be still in the sphere.  
  
"Release her." was all Azusa said  
  
Ayeka waited till the sphere disappeared then released all of the energy that she had throwing Azaka and Kamidake into the walls on opposite sides of the room. "Father, how could you treat me and the others like this? You owe us an explanation."  
  
"I don't owe anyone and explanation I am Emperor. I don't have to answer to anyone." Azusa stated back. "I have done what I saw was the right thing to do at the time." he turned to the queens "Funaho, Misaki prepare my daughter for marriage she is to be ready for the ceremony in one hour." With that he turned and left not allowing for protest or question.   
  
"Mother....?" Ayeka pleaded and fell to her knees. This proclamation had floored everyone. It was five minutes until anyone was able to make any rational thought.  
  
"Come Misaki, we must do as we are told. Maybe then we will find out what is going on. This has the potential to break this empire."  
  
"Tenchi where are you?" said Washu under her breath.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Draczion Federation   
  
Tenchi and the rest just finished re-supplying. "So Nef, what do you think of the new class fighters and drones?"  
  
" I like the new look, it seams more polished than the old ones. Once I take mine out for configuration test and gunnery I'll give you a better report." Nefirdyti said while locking down the last of the supplies. "We must be getting a new Federation Rep. with us ."  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Ryoko  
  
"We brought on three fighters, one Shuttle, and five full sets of drones. We only requested two fighters and three sets of drones. This configuration is for two active and one inactive fighter. Only one of my race can bring a fighter to full active status. With training I my be able to get you to ready status but not to full."  
  
"That's true and Ryoko."  
  
"Yeah Tenchi."  
  
"I really do like the new look you have. The tail does make you look more exotic."  
  
"Thank you, I'm finding that there are a lot of things you can do with a tail." For the last couple of days Ryoko has been with a tail. She had changed her body so she would have one. She had made her tail look and act like Nef's. She had also begun to dress just like Nef, very rarely did you ever find her in any of the dresses she would normally be in back on earth. During her free time she would study the Federation and look at the ships records so she could be up to date on everything.  
  
"Tenchi there is a Federation Rep wanting to come aboard." stated Chio over the COM system.  
  
"Let her come on. Once on board show her room and have May prep the ship for fold to Jurai. I'll be up in ten minutes."  
  
"Ok will do."  
  
"What another lady to deal with?" asked Ryoko  
  
"You don't have to worry about this one or any other one from my people." Nefirdyti comforted Ryoko. Seeing Ryoko's skeptical look "Once one is bonded we put our mark on them. It makes the person untouchable to others. He can still sire them but after that they will not desire him no longer."  
  
"I herd you say that before I still don't understand what it is." asked Ryoko  
  
"Currently Tenchi is the Sire of 587 fighter class of the total 800 currently alive. Of which there are only 5 that have a different Sire. A Fighter cannot become a full fighter until she has a Sire. Tenchi is the only Sire that has been around for 700 years. He currently holds the rank of Anubis. It is the highest Sire rank attainable. He is considered the Alpha male. If a war broke out right now all fighters that he has Sired will allied with him no questions asked and those that do not have one will fall in with him because he is the dominant Sire."  
  
Ryoko had taken all this in as they walked to the command area. "So how does on become Sired by him?"  
  
"On the day of naming, the day you are officially named and made a warrior you would have a choice of Sires. Normally there are Four Sires Amaunet, Horus, Sebek, and Anubis. Each has their own specialty. Amaunet for hand-to-hand combat. Horus for flyers. Sebek for home fleet. And Anubis for all-purpose elite fighters. The fact that there is only one and the fact that Tenchi is so skilled. Once one has been chosen, in most cases where you had excelled would be the choice, you would visit that Sire for the ceremony of Verite."  
  
"And what is that?" Ryoko asked even though she had a good idea what it might be.  
  
"Basically they get naked, get on top of the Sire and simulate having sex with the him but actually do have an orgasm. There is a lot of chanting prayer and drinking as well but that's the basic version." said Tenchi  
  
"But in Tenchi's case everyone of them actually did have sex with him wanting to have not only the mental imprint but the DNA imprint as well. Even after death you will be able to tell who is their Sire." added Nef.  
  
Ryoko was taken back by this * he has been with 589 women. * and I thought I had a past.  
  
The three arrived in the command area and saw the new Rep. She was like Nef but with pink hair. "It has been a long time Nefirdyti."  
  
"Yes it has Bastet, yes it has. Tenchi and Ryoko this is Bastet my younger sister."  
  
"Hello." both said  
  
"I also brought the new forms that were requested. They have all the updates that you requested plus some others. Here is the data on them." She passed the folder over to Nefirdyti and took a seat.  
  
"Daddy we are ready for fold all systems green." said Mayuka "Travel time two hours."  
  
"Good." Tenchi's left hand glowed a blackish purple. "Once out of fold I want full E.W. and cloak. I want Ryo-Chai (AN: name of the youngest tree the one first meant to run this ship) on the space tree net monitoring all communication." He got confirmation from all three trees. "Lets go."  
  
--------------------------  
R&R 


	11. Let it be...

Let it be..  
Out on the far edges of the home system of the Jurain empire a ship flashed in to view then faded into the blackness of space.  
  
"We have arrived, everything looks good there are no ships in the vicinity. We should make planetary orbit in 15 minutes. Prep the shuttle, we will leave once in orbit." Tenchi relayed over the communication system.  
  
"I fell nervous about this, we all know how Jurai feels about Me." said Ryoko  
  
"They may fill that way about you but you no longer look or act that way. They will not even know it is you until we reveal it." said Nefirdyti "As far as they are concerned you are just another bodyguard for the Federation's Rep."  
  
"Any ways take these." Tenchi handed two wristbands and a choker. Each of them had a small square of wood on it. "Put these on and make sure the wood is covering your gems. With them on they shouldn't be able to detect your power. The only down side is that you will not be able to draw on it as well. When it is time to do so just slide the wood section to the other side."  
  
"Thank you, so how are we going down and what is the plan." asked Ryoko  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but there is some information that you may want to know." Chio said. Tenchi nodded for her to continue. "Mayuka said that Ryo-Chai has come by a transmission from the palace. It says that the reception for Ayeka's and Yosho's wedding will begin in five minutes. All delegates and representatives are welcomed to attend it. We also have info on the three houses that have Federation personnel. It says they have not paid for some time."  
  
"Thank you Chio, Tell May that once in orbit we leave right away." Tenchi refocused on Ryoko, Bastet, and Nef. " At least we know how we are going in and what we will say we are there for. Bastet and Nef prep your fighters you will both be running escort for the shuttle. While they are doing that Ryoko check the contraband holding area for some royal wedding gifts. We have to make this look good." *Hope this goes smooth if not...*  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Ayeka still could not believe she was married to Yosho. She looked down at her left hand to check. *Yep it is still there. Yosho had told me that he still loved me and for me to make the right decision as to who I was going to be with. I still love Tenchi but he had told me that to love him. 'My wife will have to respect, treat and love the other wives as a sister. You will always put this family first. Meaning if let's say for instance; if it was this family or Jurai, it is us then Jurai.' * She sat in her room for five minutes thinking about that. After that time she met up with Yosho to go to the reception. "Yosho, what will Tenchi say about us?"  
  
"He already knew that I still loved you. That was one of the reasons he made his decision like he did. It gave each of you a chance to really think about whom do you really love. I just hope father doesn't try something with Washu, Ryo-ohki, or Sasami." The two newly weds walked hand in hand talking about other things like if they will stay here or go back to earth.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The reception was a big affair over a hundred thousand attended. Delegates from all parts of Jurai held space and some from outside of it as well.   
  
"Misaki this is a great event isn't It." asked Funaho trying to look like she was not worried. some information she had just received had bothered her some.  
  
"Yes it is, is there something I should know about sister-wife?" asked Misaki  
  
"Yes there is." Misaki looked at Funaho. "A Draczion Federation shuttle and escorts has just came out of sub-space and has just landed." Misaki was taken back at this. Federation ships haven't been seen out side their system in over 800 years.  
  
"Yes this is going to get real interesting in a few minutes." Misaki commented looking at the houses Shin, Genshi, and Toshi. Funaho had noticed where she had been looking and nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Five minutes later  
  
The doors to the reception hall opened to show new arrivals. Once they were seen most conversations stopped.  
  
"This is really going to be bad isn't it?" asked Misaki with a slight worried look   
  
Funaho tried to remember the last time one of them had been to Jurai and what had happened. Then it hit her. * Oh Tsunami please protects us. * she prayed. She then whispered to Misaki "Put the palace on silent alert. Tell them do not interfere unless told to by you or me. One of those don't leave the federation unless he is to collect something for the Federation." Misaki agreed with her and signaled for that to be done.  
  
When, everyone had stopped to look. what they saw was four women clad in what would be considered a full body wrap. It was the same attire that Ryoko had worn earlier but this time under that she was wrap up like how a mummy would be from the neck to mid-thigh. Her arms were covered all the way to the wrist. The material was a very thin silk but it had the look of cotton. To Ryoko it felt as if she wasn't wearing anything other than the uniform from earlier. She would not remember she was in it if she didn't see it on her it was so light and unrestrictive.  
  
Walking in front of them was a figure that had to have stood 6ft 8in if not more. Misaki and Funaho could tell he was muscular and powerful. He wore a white/black trim with blue runes kilt. Black saddles that were laced up to his calves. They also noticed the two different shaded gauntlets he had on. They couldn't see his face due to the hood of his cloak covering it. In front of him was a smaller version of the other women.  
  
"So what has the Jurai done to receive a visit from the Draczion Federation this time?" asked Azusa  
  
"Nothing we were already in the area doing business when we received word of this joyous occasion. We came to congratulate the bride and groom. Then later take care of some business that we have with some of our Jurain clientele after the festivities are done." said the small one "We also wanted to give a gift to the bride and groom in the name of Federation." The cloaked figure signaled with his left arm and a pallet of fine linen and a chest appeared.  
  
Ayeka and Yosho got up and moved forward to look at the stuff. Misaki and Funaho also inspected the linens and to all their surprise it surpassed the best linen that they have ever seen. They then opened the chest to find it half full of Opal gems of different sizes. Ayeka was lost in thought, thinking of all the dresses she was going to have made from the material. Even Yosho was impressed with the gift. But of course Azusa had to be the arrogant ass he is.  
  
"Do you really think with this GIFT and this new attitude that I would forget what your people did the last time they were here? There is no way I will allow you to conduct any business of any kind here on Jurai.."  
  
"We have no quarrel with the House of Jurai, Only business with the Houses of Shin, Genshi, and Toshi. Once things are settled we will leave Jurai space." interrupted the Federation diplomat. "Further more the gifts were not intended as a political ploy."  
  
"Even if you my say that and it may be true. You STILL will not conduct any business with ANY Houses or factions here on Jurai." Azusa puffed out his chest to show his stance.  
  
"If you continue to interfere with our collections of past debts we will be forced to hold all of Jurai responsible for those debts not just those Houses that accrued them." the little diplomat looked like she was in deep thought. Five seconds later she smiled. "As of now the Jurian Empire is fully responsible for all debts accrued. As Emperor I will give you the option to chose how payment will be given."  
  
"Option one: You will sign over the rights to 218 of the nearest star systems to the Draczion Federation over to us before the day is out."  
  
"Option two: You hand over the products and 116 star systems. Unfortunately you won't be able to hand all three to us so you will be charged for the one that has to stay so add 40 more systems to the total."  
  
"Last but not lease Option Three: We take physically what we deem reasonable payment. Either way we are going to collect what is due."  
  
Azusa laughed, it wasn't the friendly kind either. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME. Leave here NOW!!!!" with that a Light Hawk sword came into being in Azusa's hand.  
  
"Oh my, he's got them." the little one said sarcastically. "You may be strong but you are no match for my friend here." she said as she moved behind him. "How about a challenge, your best fighter vs. him. If your man wins we don't collect and we call it even. If my man wins he gets Sasami Jurai's hand in marriage." Everyone gasped at this. But Azusa had a smirk on his face.  
  
"I have a better Idea. He marries me." those words echoed thought out the hall. Everyone look at the one that had said that. The last person they thought would say something like that was the one who did.  
  
"Sasami?" asked Ayeka, Yosho, Misaki, Funaho, and Azusa. Hell even her Grandma Seto had asked.  
  
"Father for the sake of the Empire and the safety of our people. I believe the best course of action is. That I Sasami Jurai marries this man." A loud uproar began but she put her hand up and spoke again "This union will secure our lower south eastern boarder and give us a powerful allies. That is the role of a princess is it not? To help secure her people's way of life and well being?"  
  
Her family was going to protest but when she added the extra stuff. They had to back off.  
  
----------------------------------------  
R&R please 


	12. Tsu-Sami

Tsu-Sami  
Tsunami/Sasami had just 15 minutes ago seen her sister get married. * I wonder what Tenchi will say when he finds out that Ayeka has chosen Yosho.*  
  
** You don't have to worry little one. Tenchi had anticipated this that is why he gave the time he did.**  
  
* I don't understand.*  
  
** He knew Yosho's feelings for her and he knew she still harbored feelings for him as well. It is the same for everyone. Each of you has issues that need to be cleared before you could make that kind of choice. **  
  
* What do you mean what issues? I don't have issues do I? *  
  
** Yours was you had to deal with what was going to happen to you. And it still is one. That is why we are still separate in mind. You still have not accepted our merger. **  
  
* And the others?  
  
** Washu still has to deal with her past but she is almost ready. Having her memory and powers back has speed up the process. Ryoko .... have no clue what so ever. (laughing) Ryo-ohki has to decide weather she wants Tenchi or Ken-ohki either way she is happy to be wanted. **  
  
* You? *  
  
** ...... **  
  
* Well? *  
  
** ...... I love him ok you happy. He's the perfect man I should know. I made sure all the best things went into him when I brought him back and rebuilt his body. ** she started crying.  
  
* You feel in love with him when I asked you to help him didn't you? *  
  
** Yes **  
  
* You haven't led me, to like him have you? *  
  
** Never.. never. If you like him it is on your own if you didn't...... **  
  
* .... *  
Tsunami felt a change in the solar system. ** What the... **  
  
* What was that? I felt as if a huge power source just came into being. *  
  
** I'll take a look, while I do that find Washu and stay close to her. **  
* K * Sasami felt Tsunami's presence leave. Well not leave but no longer up front more at a distance now she could still feel her but she had to concentrate to see what she did.  
  
She found Washu and told her what had happened.  
  
" I felt it to, but it vanished as soon as it came. I haven't been able to locate it since then." said Washu.  
  
" Well I'll tell you what ever Tsunami finds."  
  
"But I thought that the two of you had merged totally already."  
  
"Not in mind yet. I think I'm still afraid what will happen when we do."  
  
"Understandable, it was the same with me when it first happened. But after time you will actually like it more this way." Sasami was floor by this she didn't know that Washu was that way also. "Surprised are you?" Sasami nodded " The two of use have been together so long we forget sometimes. I do what I want and so does she. When she needs to do her godly things she does so without me even noticing. We experience everything together. She also acts like my conscience when need be but most of the time she wants to do the same things so...." Washu got her trademark (I about to do something really bad to you) smirk.  
  
"What about when you were mortal?"  
  
"Oh that, It just meant that I couldn't use her powers or her memory but she was still there as my conscience. She could only use her power anywhere but where we were." Sasami absorbed the information and began to think about what was said.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tsunami reached out her conscience and looked in the area she felt the power come from. ** Hmm, let me see. ** She changed her focus on a specific signal Tenchi. When she did that the ship that she had told Tenchi he could have popped in to her mind's eye. ** Lets see. ** She unfocused off Tenchi and selected five tree ships in the area and used their sensor nets to look that way. And sure thing they could not see it. While connected she felt a new presence in the net.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"Ryo-Chai my lady, newly commissioned 36 days ago." said Ryo-Chai  
  
"Is Tenchi with you?"  
  
" ...... "  
  
"You will not be giving him away this is not being broadcasted over the net. I thank you for your loyalty to you master."  
  
"Yes he is my lady. Would you like me to open a channel?"  
  
"No need I have my ways to talk to him, but thank you for asking."  
  
"Bye my lady." the connection dropped.  
  
Tsunami concentrated on a specific channel she had set up 37 days ago and connected to it. "Hello Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi had felt a little tingle in his right arm and looked down to see a slight glow come from the gauntlet. * Hello Tsunami, how are you. *  
  
"Excellent, and you?"  
  
* The same. So can you bring me up to date on what is going on please. *  
  
Tsunami did so and Tenchi told her all that happened while he was gone. "I feel two other tree's here, I don't know either do I?"  
  
* The big one filled with dark-Jurian energy was Yuzuha's tree, Yusu-Chai and the other one is Sekmet-Chai, Mayuka's tree.*  
  
" I see that you are on your way. What do you plan on doing once you get there?"  
  
* I plan on taking everyone that wants to leave back with me. I will try not to fight but that is up to the emperor. *  
  
" Well I see, we'll be waiting. " With that she unfocused on Tenchi and rejoined Sasami.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Once joining back with Sasami. Tsunami filled both her and Washu in on what she had found.  
  
* Tsunami. *  
  
** Yes Sasami? **  
  
* I've been talking with Washu and I am ready. *  
  
** Are you sure my child? I don't want you to rush in to this without thinking more on it. **  
  
* I had always felt ready, but with what Washu had told me. I found that if I actually looked at it, we already were the same person just we have not accepted it yet. *  
  
** Naaaaaannnnniiii!!!?? **  
  
Laughing * that's right when you became part of me to help me we became one then but our personality split. One wanted to still be a goddess and the other wanted to be a kid. Now it is time for us to be who we really are. *  
  
** I understand, but it was fun wasn't it? ** sounding a little sad.  
  
* Yes it was, but we will have more with Tenchi I believe. *  
  
** As much trouble that finds him all the time. We will never be bored. ** The two halves of her conscience merged.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Father for the sake of the Empire and the safety of our people. I believe the best course of action is. That I Sasami Jurai marries this man." A loud uproar began but she put her hand up and spoke again "This union will secure our lower south eastern boarder and give us a powerful alley. That is the role of a princess is it not? To help secure her people's way of live and well being?" stated Tsu-Sami. ** How did you like that one Tenchi? ** she said over her link.  
  
* It's going to take me a little time to get over that one, but that was good if I say so myself. You did that to keep Azusa from fighting me didn't you? *  
  
** Yes I did, the last thing we need is for you to beat Azusa. Unless you want to become Emperor this soon. It is not time for you to be emperor yet. There are things that still need to be done before that time comes to pass. **  
  
* I'll do my best to keep from fighting him, but he is a loose warhead when it comes to me. *  
  
** Hopefully Funaho, Misaki and Seto can rein him in. Or this could get ugly. **  
  
* True. *  
----------------------------------------  
R&R please 


	13. Igau

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
"Father for the sake of the Empire and the safety of our people. I believe the best course of action is. That I Sasami Jurai marries this man." A loud uproar began but she put her hand up and spoke again "This union will secure our lower south eastern boarder and give us a powerful alley. That is the role of a princess is it not? To help secure her people's way of life and well being?" stated Sasami. ------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Sasami has finally become a woman today. To think, May will be 16 years old in a few days. It is still strange that is only been 30 days from when Tenchi picked me up, but it's been over 20 years that I've been with him and May. In a few years May will be a woman also I wonder what will happen with her? What will happen to us? Those last 10 years have been a blast. Training with May, Tiraa, and the rest of the candidates has opened my eyes to things I would have never came across.*  
  
Ryoko began to look around the room and take in as much information as possible. She was using the teachings that she received to break down the room. She had quickly determined who was and was not a threat. Strengths, weaknesses, and power level of the ones she had classified trouble. ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Her family was going to protest but when she added the extra stuff. They had to back off. Then her grandmother walked up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Even if some of us may not agree. Sasami is correct in this matter a princess is suppose to marry in to other kingdoms to secure alleys. So mister ...." the light green haired Seto looked at the robbed figure.  
  
"Igau" he said. There were two distinctive intakes of air.  
  
"No it can't be. No, no, no it can't be." was herd from two women. The cloaked one signaled with his hands and the women, that seemed to be his guards moved to the location of the two women. Once there they grabbed the two, they led them to him. The figure seems to take a long look at the two. They both looked like normal Jurian women in dress and hair.  
  
"What is going on here? What do you think you are doing to the ladies from houses Toshi and Shin?" demanded Azusa.  
  
"This is a matter of our people not a concern of yours." said the little one. She was little do to the fact that everyone else in the group was 6' or more and she was only 5' 5" tall.  
  
He held out a hand and pointed to the ground. "Kneel." but the two refused. This angered the man. He grabbed his cloak and threw it off. When the two saw his face they quickly kneeled. Everyone except Sasami and Washu were taken back by what they saw. What they saw was a 6' 8" (6' 11 3/4" if you count the ears) muscular man with a head of a Jackal. On his head was the traditional headdress that fell both in front and in back covering is neck and most of his shoulders. His hair came out the back of the headdress to come down to his lower back in the same braided fashion that the guards were in.  
  
He stepped forward in between the two and reached down towards their necks. Once there he grabbed their hair and move it to the side to show the back of the neck. What he saw was that one had a falcon tattoo and the other had serpent tattoo. But neither had the Sire mark that goes with it. He then stepped back. "You two will be sent back for retaining you have lost your selves in another's ways."  
  
"I will not allow this to happen!" said one of the troublemakers currently only a 2 on her 1 - 5 scale.  
  
* Who the hell is this idiot!* Ryoko took a better look at the man. * Lets see @ 5' 9" a buck 90 soak and wet. Low center of gravity. Kind of slow reaction speed. Does not take in all that is around him. Moderate power, Ah come on Mayuka could kick his ass back when she was 8 years old! *  
  
" And who are you?" said the Short one  
  
" I am the one who was to be married to the princess when she came of age. Though I was told she would not be of age for some time but the looks of things, she is of age now." Funaho and Misaki traded glances. They both knew what the Draczion man was.  
  
"This could get very ugly." Funaho whispered to Misaki.  
  
"I believe you are right." whispered Misaki  
  
"Unfortunately for you she is no longer yours to have."  
  
"I beg to differ. I challenge you." he raised his hand and pointed at Igau.  
  
"Oh please, I could drop you in 5 seconds. You are unworthy to ...." she had stopped when Igau raised his hand and stepped forward.  
  
"COME!" was all that came from him. As he moved into a fighting stance.  
  
"You do know fighting him is to the death. No yields, submit ions, and or forfeits. You still have a chance to back out by stepping away. If you take a step towards him the fight is on." the little one warned.  
  
" I do not fear this man, I will not back down." He stepped forward and pulled out his energy sword and ignited it. Then he concentrated and formed 6 wings. Unlike Tenchi's wings these were like the ones Yosho had displayed when fighting Kagato.  
  
"Oh wow." she said sarcastically "6 Wings he must be super strong. To bad, I thought you were smarter than that." She turned to look at the cloaked figure. "Get this over with quickly my show is on in 10."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko again only saw it because she had her senses heighten for the fight. As with the last time she saw him in one smooth motion. He grabbed one of the black spheres, move forward, and punch at the Jurian's chest. The only thing that saved this one was the 6 wings that had converged at the point of attack just in time to block it. Unfortunately they did not have the power to stop the attack. They shattered on contact and he flew to the other sided of the room. He died seconds from slamming into the wall as hard as he did. Blood flowed from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.  
  
Those around the room only saw the man blur from his starting point and stop in front of the Jurian. Then see the Jurian slam into the far wall in a bloody mess.  
  
There were many gasp of fright and surprise.  
  
" I told him he was no match. * frigen idiot * Now that is over we will be on our way." said the little one. As they turned to leave she turned back. " We will be back in one month. At that time the wedding will take place. " 


End file.
